Once Upon A Broken Heart
by AlwaysxAddicted
Summary: Miley's perfect life isn't so perfect and realizes shes missing something in her life. Can Jake help her feel what she's missing? What happens when it all falls apart? Complete!
1. Perfect Life

**A/N **Well, here's a new fic I'll be starting. Hope you like it :D

**Once Upon A Broken Heart**

**Chapter 1**

**Perfect Life**

My life is like a fairytale, having an almost perfect life, having an alter ego, having the perfect friends, having the best dad ever, and the weirdest brother in the world. It seems just so perfect.

Then again, when you think about it, life isn't too perfect. You'll always have these flaws that will stick out, and yet I haven't found it. I enjoy living this way, but sometimes I feel like something is missing from my so called _perfect life_.

"Hannah Montana in ten." A voice called through the halls.

I sat up from my makeup desk and looked around. It felt like forever since I had some free time alone and for those first few minutes, just thinking about my perfect life, maybe it wasn't so perfect after all.

I had to live through a schedule whereas both my Hannah and Miley life had to fit together. Sometimes I didn't even have free time because I'm either off on tour, having a concert, doing a guest appearance, and so forth. Yet, I chose this path in life so what gives right?

I did a touchup on my makeup and looked at myself through the mirror. I looked pretty good, with my boots, jeans, sparkling top, and some jewelry on. I straightened out my outfit and walked out of my dressing room. Everyone in the area was running around, going crazy just to get everything ready for my concert.

I smiled to the thought that in just a few minutes I was going to greet a few of my fans. This is definitely exciting.

"Good luck Hannah." A voice had said to the right of me and I saw my dad/manager there showing a thumbs up to me.

I nodded at him and walked more into the room and onto the entrance of the stage.

I was doing a few new songs for my new album. One of them was a redone song by the oh-so talented Beu Sisters. They're awesome and cool and I wished I had talent like them. I didn't know exactly why I was doing this particular song by them, I couldn't relate to the song whatsoever, but my dad said this is what most of the kids listen to nowadays.

I did my warm-ups before I was certain that I was ready to go on stage. I took my microphone from the stage manager and ran my free hand through my blonde wig. Oh boy, tonight is going to be a big night since I am singing all the songs from my new album.

I looked around the area to see if I didn't forget to put everything on.

"Microphone, hair, clothes… seems like I have everything." I giggled and when I looked up I saw Lilly, also known as Lola, running up to me with her back stage pass in her hand.

"Hey Lola!" I enveloped her in a big hug and she returned the hug.

"Oh gosh Mi-Hannah, I'm sooo sorry I'm late, my dad drove so slow and I didn't have anyone else to drive me here." She said and I laughed. She had one of her crazy purple wigs on and she had the biggest grin on. She was looking forward to this concert for a while now since she hasn't heard any of my new songs yet. I hope that this will please most of my fans.

"It's okay, but I'm about to go on stage." I said and started to fan myself. The heat was starting to get to me, but it wasn't hot. Maybe I was just nervous or something. This is definitely not good.

"You'll do fine Miles." Lilly noticed me being so jumpy put her hand on my shoulder and squeezed it.

"Thanks." I lastly said just before entering the stage. I was greeted with all of my fans screaming and shouting for me. It was exciting and nerve-wracking at the same time and I tried to push these feelings aside.

"Hey y'all, you ready to rock to night?" I screamed through the microphone as the crowd erupted with them cheering and soon the beat to one of my new songs started to play.

----------------------------------------------------------------

After the concert, I was attacked by a bunch of fans asking for my autograph. I gladly signed them and took pictures with them. I was exhausted and I really wanted to go home already, but my dad had some things to do with the stage manager before we could go.

I sat on the couch in the center of my dressing room and closed my eyes for a moment. I heard the door open, but I ignored it thinking that it was either Lilly or my dad. They always were ones to open the door and never knocked, which is fine with me, but if other people did that, I would probably be in trouble.

"Hannah?"

The voice was familiar, but I knew that it wasn't my dad or Lilly. It was a boy, of course, but it wasn't Oliver's or Jackson.

I opened my eyes and glanced at the door. Jake Ryan stood there, the zombie slayer of Zombie High. I guest starred on an episode for his show once and since then has kept in contact with him. Although I hated his guts, he was a pretty good person to talk to when you're alone with him.

"Hey Jake, what brings you here?" I asked as he walked closer to the couch I was sitting on.

"I heard that you were singing new songs tonight from your new album and I just had to hear them. They're really good. I cant wait to buy the soundtrack." He grinned and sat down beside me.

"Thank you." I smiled. Now why is it when we're alone, he's never cocky, but at school, he's an idiot making a bigger idiot of himself when he does all those stupid stunts. Boy's are seriously confusing.

"I really liked that one song, _Once Upon A Broken Heart_. Why did you decide to sing that song?" He asked me and I shrugged.

"It was just on my album. I never really understood that song, but my manager said that it was one of those songs most people like to listen to." I closed my eyes and shook my head trying to get me to wake up, but I was just too tired.

"So you're telling me that you sing that song only because of what your dad says it's what us teenagers like to listen to?" He asked sounding quite shocked.

"Yes Mr. Jake Ryan."

"So it's not based on a crush or someone that broke your heart before?"

"No, I've never even dated anyone before nor have had my heart broken." I replied.

"So you're telling me that you," He pointed at me. "Hannah Montana, has never had a crush or fell in love before?"

I looked at him, his face looked as if he still didn't believe me. It was quite funny, I mean, why would he be so shocked that I never felt that before?

Then I knew it. That's what was missing from my life all this time. Me thinking I had a perfect life, when the thing that was missing was love. As corny as it sounds, I always put Hannah Montana in front of everything else. Maybe I should loosen up a bit after all and mingle just a little. But seriously, why would love be the only thing that's holding me back from everything else?

"Nope. I'm too busy to date or have boyfriends. I think I'm too young to fall in love, but I would want to experience it." I nodded, finally fully awake from this conversation. It finally made me see that maybe this is what I need.

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"Now Jake, I have to get ready. I think my manager would want to take me home now. I'll see you another time?" I asked and stood up. He stood up as well and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you another time. Don't worry, I really do think you'll find someone that will steal your heart away. It's better to find a song that you can connect to rather than a song you don't even know the meaning to." Jake said as I led him toward the door.

"Thanks, maybe I will." I said and we both got out of the room.

He said good bye and I met my dad and Lola at the exit of the arena.

"Why was Jake here?" Lilly asked and I smiled.

"He just wanted to hear my new songs. He said some interesting things though."

"Wow, must've been nice." She giggled.

"It was okay, but I still think he's and egotistical jerk!" I exclaimed.

"Well you know what most people say, the person you hate is the person you end up falling in love with." She smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"I would never fall in love with him. He's dumb and he moves from girl to girl within days. Who knows who his next target is." I said and she shook her head.

"Something tells me it might just be you princess."

"Quit calling me that." I laughed. "And I really doubt he would go after Hannah Montana, he usually goes for the innocent fan girl type."

"Well, there is another part to Hannah Montana that most people don't know about, remember." She said and I lightly pushed her.

"Shut up. My life is perfect as it is right now. I don't need some boy entering it and screwing it up." I said as we started off to my limo.

"Yeah, well, Miss Perfect Life Princess, I highly suggest we hurry to your limo before your fans come and attack you." She said and we both rushed to the limo, with my body guards pushing my fans away from me.

**A/N **What do you think about this story? Should I continue? Is it good? I really hope it's not too corny…

LOL I was like, I should upload a new story on my 16th birthday for my 16th story… and look what today is… My 16th birthday XP.

It's somewhat based on the video I made, to those of you who have watched my videos on YouTube it's **_Miley/Jake - Once Upon A Broken Heart_**. It's not completely based on it, just a few parts.


	2. Getting A Date

**Chapter 2**

**Getting a Date**

After the whole incident between Jake and me in my dressing room, it really got me thinking. I wasn't that social with boys, except for Oliver. Of course I've been asked out a few times, but I never really thought about it until now. School, being Hannah Montana, and all that other things I have to do hasn't really been that hard, but now that I'm taking up boys, this is just so weird. I just hope this wont interfere with everything else I have to do.

"Miley, come on, you're actually saying that you're going to consider dating now. What the heck did Jake tell you last night?" Lilly asked and I shook my head as I reached my locker. I didn't believe myself either, but I had to do something.

"Just relax okay? Jake made me realize some stuff and maybe he is right. I live an almost perfect life and not once have I tried to go on a date. Isn't that sad?" I said, leaning against the lockers, watching the double doors as people walked through.

"Well, Miley, nobody's perfect. I thought you would've known since you do sing that song." She joked and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Lilly, be serious." I said and lightly shoved her on her shoulder. "I really want to try it out."

"Yeah, Miley, it just seems so unlike you. I mean, you flirt with guys and all, but you and dating? You trying to get a date? You almost sound desperate!" She said, sounding as if this was a bad idea.

"Yeah, yeah." I sighed and then said. "How about this, the next time a guy goes through the doors, I'll go up to them and talk to them." I said and she shook her head.

"I don't know why I'm agreeing with you, but sure, go crazy." She leaned against the locker next to me as she looked at the double doors leading into this hallway.

We stood there for a minute as a group of girls walked in, but soon the door finally opened revealing Jake Ryan.

"Hmm, Jake Ryan." She giggled and sighed dreamily. Lilly's had this thing for Jake for a really long time and yet she wants me to be the one with him. She would just love it if I went up to him and flirted with him.

I rolled my eyes as I watched Jake walk to his locker, getting his stuff.

"Next person." I said and Lilly hit my shoulder.

"No." She laughed and I threw her a dirty look.

"Please, next person!" I said as I pulled on her arm.

"Miley, maybe it's supposed to come out like that. Jake is the person who changed your mind, maybe he's the one you're destined to be with." She was grinning foolishly at herself as she watched Jake shut his locker.

"Ugh, fine." I sighed and was about to go to him when a girl walked up to Jake, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

"Okay then." I said and leaned against the lockers, somewhat relieved to be away from Jake.

As Lilly saw this, she rolled her eyes. "Ugh, fine, next guy to walk through those doors." Lilly had said and waited for a few minutes before the next person to come through.

Soon, Jestoni Andy walked through the doors as he ran his hands through his perfect hair. He is known as one of the hottest single guy in school and every girl just melts. He was like a Jake Ryan, but lower class. He had shoulder length wavy hair, a broad face, cute smile, adorable piercing hazel eyes, and a very good looking body.

"Oh my gosh, I have to see this!" Lilly said as she pushed me to go up to Jestoni.

"I don't know." I said as I bit my lip, feeling myself struggle to breathe as he passed by. He was just so darn cute!

"Miley, you are not going to back out of this one." She said and shoved me into his direction. I tripped and almost fell, but I caught myself. I straightened out my outfit and got closer to Jestoni.

He looked up and noticed me walking toward him and he smiled. Ah, his adorable smile!

"Hey." He said as soon as I reached him.

"H-hi." I said and started to blush.

"What brings you to the wonderful world of Jestoni?" He said and leaned into me.

I couldn't help but laugh at that remark. Wonderful world of Jestoni? Who says that?

"Well, I was wondering…" I started and looked down at my feet. I was embarrassed. Don't the guys usually do this?

He put a finger on my chin and tilted my head up so that I was looking directly in his eyes.

"I'm thinking, you, me, and date sound good?" He showed his best smile that made every girl melt.

I bit my lip and blushed harder. Was it always this simple to make a girl feel this way? Why is it that I've never felt like this when other guys asked me out?

"Umm…" I started. This is what I wanted, so why is it that I can't even say yes?

"Come on, it will be fun. We'll go to the mall, maybe take a walk on the beach," He moved his face forward as if he was going to kiss me. "Cuddle under a blanket and watch the stars." He raised his eye brows at me.

'Oh my gosh, is he flirting with me?' I ask myself and as I thought about what he was saying. He's so cute and I did say that I was going to start dating, but this is so shocking.

"Umm…" I started and he smiled.

"I take that as a yes then." He ran his fingers along my arm, sending chills down my spine.

"I…" I sighed deeply and was about to nod when I felt two big hands on my shoulders.

"Sorry man, she has a date with me."

I looked behind me and saw none other than the Jake Ryan. The guy that practically told me I had no love life, but seriously, since when did I agree on going on a date with him?

"What?!" I shrieked and he smiled at me.

"Sorry dude, I never meant to move into your property." Jestoni said and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'll see you later then." He nodded at the both of us and walked away.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and tried to get away from him.

"Yeah, don't you remember?" He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him.

I struggled for him to get off me, but he didn't let go. He is definitely getting me pissed off now.

"No, I don't remember. Now get out of my sight, I hate you!" I said and he laughed, tightening his grip on my shoulder.

"Come on Miley; please just give me a chance." He finally let go of me and I started to rub my shoulders. He moved me, so that I was slightly pressed up against the lockers, and walked forward so that I wouldn't go anywhere.

"No." I whispered, and he moved closer to me.

"Please." He inched his face closer to mine and placed his fingers on my cheek, moving them down my neck.

I shivered. He slightly scared me, and I've never seen him do this to any girl to get a date.

"Give me a reason why I should go on a date with you." I said and showed his 100-watt smiles.

"Well, for starters, I really like you." He said.

I already knew he liked me from all those talks he had with Hannah. I would've thought he gotten over me just because of all those girls he dated in the past year.

"Yeah right, you've had so many girlfriends, why would you like me?" I asked and looked down. It felt so uncomfortable being this close to a guy and I never thought I'd be in a position like this with someone.

"I only dated them to get your jealous, but seeing you with Jestoni just makes me jealous." He admitted, slightly blushing. "Maybe, on this date, if you want to go, I could show you the real me." His voice softened and he moved away from me, giving me some space. His eyes pleaded with me as his smile faded. He was being serious with me and it just shocked me.

"I'll consider it." I said and he smiled

"Really?" His voice sounded excited and I nodded.

"Oh man, I have to call Han-opps" He covered his mouth and I laughed.

"Who?" I asked and he blushed.

"Just this girl I tell just about everything to." His eyes narrowed and he bit his lip.

"Okay…" I knew he meant Hannah Montana. I knew a lot about him since he confessed his feelings for me to her. He always needed these stupid advice, but I don't know, maybe I should go on this date with him. It's not like I'm going to change my whole point of view in how I feel about him.

"So you're thinking about going on the date still?" He asked with a hopeful sound in his voice.

"Yeah, sure, I'll see how it is like." I nodded and he hugged me.

"Saturday then?" He asked and I nodded.

"Saturday." I smiled and walked off.

It felt pretty good finally giving him a chance. Going on a date with him, my first date at that too. I wonder how the date is going to be like.

**A/N **Ooh sorry for not updating soon. It's been exactly a week since I last updated haha. Anyway, hope you like it.


	3. Advice

**Chapter 3**

**Advice**

After telling Lilly that I got a date with Jake, she flipped. She just knew that one day I would give in and stop denying Jake's offers. It just kind of shocked me at how badly he wanted to go on this date with me. It just questions me, does he really like me or am I just one of _those _girls. He hasn't talked to Hannah about me in a while and I thought that he was over me. I just wonder, what he is thinking about.

"I still can't believe you have a date with Jake. I mean, Jestoni is hot, but Jake Ryan." She squealed. We were walking to our first class and even I felt pumped up for the day.

"I know Lilly; just keep it down, please?" I asked. It's embarrassing. I really don't want anyone to know that my date with Jake is my first ever date with a guy.

"Miley, seriously, how did you do it? I mean, first you go up to Jestoni, and then come back with a date with Jake. I knew you couldn't keep away from Jake too long." Lilly started to laugh.

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously Lilly, calm down! I just was about to answer Jestoni when Jake comes up and says that I already have a date with him. You should've seen what he did just so that I would say yes though. It scared me at first, but then I realized he was being serious." I sighed remembering how Jake reacted when I kept on saying no.

"Well Miley, if I was you, I would feel honored to be asked out by two of the tastiest guys in school. Ahh." She sighed and soon we entered our classroom.

I rolled my eyes and spotted two empty desks for Lilly and I to sit at.

"Seriously, I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this, I mean come on; it's just some stupid date. I have this whole week to think about it so can we move on?" I ask and she laughed.

"Yeah, but still it's just so cool." She sat at the desk next to me and watched the door as Jake made his way into the class. He winked at me, once I caught his eye, and he sat down at his desk.

"He is totally into you." Lilly said and I slapped her arm.

"Shut up." I couldn't help but blush. If word got around that I'm going on a date with Jake, girls would probably hate me forever. I don't want to be known as a girl Jake dated for fun. I wanted him to be serious. I just wonder if he would be as serious as he says he will be.

------------------------------------------------

That afternoon, I walked home alone. I needed some time to think about things, about Jake. Why did Jake even act like that just because I was about to ask Jestoni out? Well, more like Jestoni asked me, but it's how it went.

"This is so messed up." I sighed and sat on my couch, closing my eyes.

I heard my cell phone, more like my Hannah phone ring and I reached into my bag, which was next to me. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Jake.

"Oh no." I sighed and flipped my phone open.

"Hello?" I said and I heard Jake reply.

"Hey Hannah, I have great news." He said, sounding excited.

I smiled. "What is it Jake" I knew exactly what he wanted to talk about; he wanted to talk about me.

"Well, I asked Miley out today and she said yes! I'm stoked to go. I'm so happy that she finally came to her senses and didn't deny me."

"Well, that must be great for you." I rolled my eyes. "When is this date of yours?"

"Saturday, but I need advice" He said and his voice grew low.

"Shoot."

"Well, I don't know exactly where to bring Miley. I want to bring her somewhere special, somewhere that will make her finally see that I'm not that egotistic guy she always says I am."

I couldn't help but smile at what he said. He really wants to make this date special.

"Well, bring her somewhere that makes you feel good. Someplace that you can just relax and feel good in. Just think, it doesn't need to be fancy, just someplace that you can be yourself in."

"But what if the place I bring her, she'll think it's a dump? I really want to make this night special." His voice sounded so caring and sweet. He really wants to impress me.

"Don't worry about it; wherever you bring her, I'm sure she'll like it."

"Positive?" He asked and I laughed.

"Yes, of course. If you're not sure, then ask her if there's a certain place she wants to go to. Or you could even ask her what's her dream date. I don't know; just go with whatever your heart tells you."

"Thanks Hannah, you're seriously the best." He said.

"I know I am, so now, just relax and have the time of your life. You must really like this girl." I said and he sighed.

"More than you can ever imagine."

I blushed. He couldn't say that. He couldn't like me that much. He's been dating, fooling around and only now he admits that he truly cares for me. From what he said, he only told me that it was a simple crush, but now I guess it's not.

"Hannah, you there?" He asked and I shook my head, remembering I'm still talking to Jake.

"Yes, of course, I'll talk to you later. Tell me about how the date went okay?"

"Sure, bye Hannah." He hung up and I pulled my phone away from my ear and stared at it.

Maybe it is a good time to give Jake a chance.

**A/N **whoa… I wrote this on the airplane. LOL sorry if it's short.

So like, 10 hour delay in flight because the plane was broken, we deplaned and then we went back on the plane and then circled Vegas for 3 hours until we had to go to Arizona to get the plane fixed. We got a hotel, slept over the night and then had a flight early in the morning. So we went to California and then we finally went to a trip that would bring me home. I seriously hate it. I was hoping to go home last night so that I could go out with a few people… but ohh well.

So in the end, I come out with 4 updates XP


	4. Dream Date

**Chapter 4**

**Dream Date**

The next day at school, I didn't see Jake anywhere. It kind of confused me because just last night he called me-er-Hannah just for some advice. I thought that maybe, just maybe I could see him before class to see if he wanted to talk to me about the date since last night he seemed pretty lost about where to bring me.

I didn't get to see him at all during in the beginning of first period, so I'm somewhat confused if he came to school at all. Yesterday he sounded fine, but maybe it was just me. It's weird though, why is it now that I want to know where Jake is? I never cared about him before, but after one day, how could that change?

It was all going in my head and I really needed some time to think. Do I really hate Jake as I led on? For the past year, I've continuously told myself that I hated Jake. Even during Hannah Montana's guest appearance on Zombie High, I thought I felt for something for a second, but seeing him with that Rachel girl changed my whole point of view on him.

I just wonder, if I wasn't so bottled up in my own career and just trying to live the normal yet not so normal life I live now, would I still be in the is position, loveless? Probably not, but hopefully everything would change on Saturday. Well, not everything, just some things.

I shook my head as soon the bell signaling that the class was over interrupted my thoughts and I gathered up my things, going out of my class.

As I walked out, I bumped into someone, dropping my things.

"Sorry." I said, bending down, picking up my things.

"Its okay." the person said and I looked up seeing Jake.

"Oh hey Jake, why weren't you in class?" I asked and he smiled.

"Well, I had some work to do early this morning, so I'm pretty much late to school." He handed me my tablet that was still left on the ground by his feet.

"Wow that must really be hard for you." I said and he laughed.

"Not really. I like work and I like school so it's okay with me." He shook his head. "Anyway, we should go to our next class, we might be late."

"Yeah." I stood up and waved at him. "Bye."

"Bye." He said and I was about to leave when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back at Jake and his cheeks were a slight shade of pink.

"Uhh, I was wondering…" He started and I stared at him.

He looked embarrassed and it was almost cute. It was like he wanted to say something, but he just couldn't say it.

"Yes?" I asked, smiling.

"Well, I was just…" Soon the late bell rang and I started to panic.

"Uhh, meet me in the front of the cafeteria at lunch, okay?" He said.

"Sure." I said and started to run for my next class. It was a good thing that my next period teacher didn't care if I was late to class or not, but I wonder what Jake wanted to talk about.

Maybe he wanted to ask about the date. Whatever he wants to talk about, I shouldn't worry too much about it. He is just some guy who wants to go on a date with a simple girl. Well, that's what I hope it's going to be all about.

----------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, it was lunch. I was collecting my things, putting them in my bag when Lilly came up to me.

"Hey Miley, you want to go eat lunch or you want to hang out in the drama class?" She asked me and put her bag on my table.

I looked up at her and shrugged. "I can't do both, sorry." I pulled on my side bag and she gaped at me.

"Why?" She whined and I laughed.

"I have to meet someone." I smiled and started to walk out of the classroom.

"Meet who?" She asked, suddenly curious.

"Someone." I was probably grinning like a maniac by now and I wasn't afraid to show it. I just wanted to get this whole thing with Jake over with so that I could relax for the rest of the day and not worry about Jake.

"OoOo, does it have to do with a certain Zombie Slayer we both know about?" She asked, nudging my shoulder.

I couldn't help but giggle. "Maybe." I said and stopped walking.

I looked at the entrance of the cafeteria and saw Jake leaning against the wall, talking to a girl. The girl was probably flirting with him, but the thing that shocked me the most was that, he wasn't flirting back. He had a serious face on and he was staring at his wrist, where his watch was.

"I knew it." Lilly whispered.

I glanced at her and she was grinning at me. I rolled my eyes and she laughed.

"Maybe I should come back later." I whispered, and turned around about to walk away when…

"Miley!" I hear Jake's voice say and I turned my head to look at him. He was walking toward me, completely ignoring the girl that was talking to him and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Jake…" I returned the hug and blushed a bit.

"I'll leave you two alone. Just meet me in drama during activity period." I hear Lilly say and then she nudged me as she left.

I looked at my feet and Jake held out his hand.

"We should talk in private." He said and I took his hand.

"Okay." I nodded and he took me away into an empty classroom.

Once we got in, he closed the door and then sat on a desk.

"So… what do you want to talk about?" I asked and sat down on a chair, setting my bag on the table beside me.

I looked at him and he was smiling, staring down at me.

"What?" I suddenly felt insecure. 'Was there something on my face or something? Why is he staring at me?' I asked myself and looked down at my lap. I just couldn't help but feel weird, and I never felt like this toward him before.

"Well, I don't know. I just wanted to talk; we could get to know a little about each other just before the date. What do you say?" He asked and swung his feet back and forth, his heels hitting the metal parts of the desk.

"I guess that would be nice." I said and took in a deep breath. I closed my eyes for a moment and shook my head. This is definitely weird.

"Okay, hmm… what to ask…" He said and then jumped off the table, walking toward me.

"I know, what is your dream date?" He asked.

I felt myself smile. He wanted to know about my dream date just because of what he and Hannah were talking about last night.

"Well, my dream date would be…" I looked up and put my finger against my temple, lightly tapping it. What is my dream date? I haven't really thought about it, but hmm…

"Well, it would obviously have to be something sweet." I said and thought again.

"Something like those cute love stories, but it has to be original. It wouldn't matter where the place is, just somewhere where you could feel good, you know?" I didn't know what I was saying. I just said whatever came to my mind and apart from that, I could careless where my date was, as long as it was a sweet one, I'm okay with it.

"Hmm…" Jake said and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked noticing Jake in deep thought.

"Nothing. So that's it? Someplace cute, romantic, and original?" He asked and I nodded.

"It doesn't have to be the most perfect place. It could be a dump for all I care, just as long as you feel comfortable in that area, then I guess its okay." I said and he smiled.

"You're a very unique person, you know. Most of the girls I ask usually say the candle lit dinner, movies, cuddling; walk on the beach sort of thing. What makes you say that it could be anywhere?" He asked and I shrugged, looking at him deep in the eye.

"Well, that's how I am. I like being different and I really didn't mind a great place for a date. I wouldn't want the guy to be in an awkward position bringing me to the movies or a candlelit dinner. It would be too much for them. First impressions are important, but not that important you know?" I said and he nodded, completely understanding what I was saying.

"And yet your first impression of me was that I was taking advantage of the fact that I'm a famous person." He smirked and I blushed.

"Well, that was then, this is now. Cant a girl change her opinion?" I asked, standing up.

"Of course they can." He grinned and took my hand. "I know I have about you many times."

"Then again, you're not a girl." I smirked and he laughed.

"Well… yeah." He pulled me a little closer to him so that there were only a few feet away from the both of us. "Everyone has a different personality, inside and out. Some people even hold two different lives, I know I do."

I bit my lip. He is completely right and I am completely stupid. Maybe if I wasn't so hard on him and actually listened to him when I'm both Hannah and Miley, then I would've probably learn something from him like what I just did now.

"Yeah, that's true." I said too softly that it came out as a whisper.

He was staring into my eyes, with a longing look in his. His face was inching closer to mine and I could feel my face heat up.

I found myself getting caught in the moment and my eyes darted to his lips. Just as we grew closer, the bell rang, signaling for activity period and I pushed him away.

I shook my head, covering my face. "I-I have to go." I said and went to the desk that I put my bag on. I pulled it on, heading for the front door.

"Uh, yeah okay." He replied.

Just as I was about to leave, I looked back at him with his hand over his mouth. His face was slightly flushed and he looked embarrassed.

I started to nibble on my lower lip and walked off.

That was just too close. What the heck was I doing? Was I actually going to let him do that to me even if it has been one day since I accepted his date? Why am I suddenly feeling like this toward him? I can't let myself fall for him, I just can't.

**A/N **Whoa… That was seriously close. Wow, what's going in Miley's head? I thought she hated his guts and now she's softening up to him. Wow lol. Date chapter is coming up hehe…

**Lovinlife4ever: **LOL haha it made sense. I haven't really thought about it. I don't really know which sub couple to choose lol. And I really wasn't thinking about adding one because I was more into the whole Jake/Miley part, but I still would lol. I love both Lackson and Loliver haha.


	5. Getting Ready

**Chapter 5**

**Getting Ready**

The next day at school, I saw Jake waiting in front of the school. He was sitting in front of the school, on one of the benches, staring straight ahead at me.

"Good morning Jake." I said and he grinned.

"Hey Miley, how are you?" He asked as he got up from his seat. We both walked into the school with him looking slightly embarrassed.

"I'm okay, you?" I asked and looked at him.

He had his hands in his pockets with his head down. It confused me, I mean, why is he acting so shy? I highly doubt this is the real him because he's so open and uplifting. I wonder what's going on in his mind.

"Same."

He followed me to my locker and I started to twist the knob, unlocking it. I looked at Jake for a minute as he leaned against the lockers, and shook my head.

'Why is he still here?' I asked myself and got some of my things out of my locker.

"Hey Miley?" I hear him say.

"Yes Jake?" I asked and shoved a text book into my bag.

"We're okay right?" He asked and I stopped moving. I looked at him, raising my eyebrows and he bit his lip.

"What do you mean if we're okay?" I asked slightly confused. Why is he saying this? Is there a reason why he's asking me this?

"Well, yesterday, during lunch we-"

I could feel my cheeks heat up. Was he afraid that I was going to hate him just because we almost kissed?

"Ohh yeah, umm of course we're okay. I have no reason to hate you. It's no big deal that we almost… you know. But yeah, I understand. It was one of those kinds of moments where it almost happened. Don't worry about it." I smiled at him and he sighed in relief.

"Okay good." He smiled and stood up straight. "I'll see you in first period then?" He asked and I giggled.

"Is that why you were acting so weird earlier?" I asked and he blushed.

"Yeah, I just thought you were going to hate me again after what happened yesterday." He openly admitted.

"Well, if you have a reason for me to hate you even more, then I'll hate you, other than that, I don't hate you okay so relax." I smiled and he nodded.

"Okay, but before I go, the time for the date, 7 Saturday night sound good to you?" He asked and I nodded.

"Of course. See you in first period." I said and he waved as he walked away from me.

'What an interesting boy.' I smiled and felt a light tap on my shoulder.

I turned around and saw Lilly with a wide grin on her face.

"What were you two love birds talking about?" She asked and I laughed.

"Ew, never say that again." I closed my locker and we started walking.

"Sorry, but what did he want to talk about?" She asked.

"Well, he just wanted to make sure if we were still up for the date on Saturday." I said. She didn't need to know the little detail on what happened yesterday just yet. If I told her now, she would completely freak out and make me feel awkward for the rest of the week until the date with Jake.

"The date is not until 3 days from now, he really want's to make this work." She nudged my side and laughed.

"Yeah, well I hope this date works out too." I sighed and continued on walking with her to our next class.

------------------------------------------------------------

It was finally Saturday and I was getting ready for my date. Lilly came over to help me because I had no clue what I was doing.

"Miley, wear these pants and a top!" Lilly said as she threw a top and some jeans at me.

I was sitting on my bed with Lilly digging in my closet, helping me find the perfect outfit.

"Did he tell you where he was bringing you?" Lilly asked and I shook my head.

"No, he hasn't talked about the date since Wednesday." I sighed and lay down on my bed. "This is pathetic Lilly. Here I am going on my first date, which starts in about an hour and I'm not even ready!" I exclaimed, covering my face.

"It's okay Miley, I was like that too when I had my first date. I had my sister to help me though." Lilly said and then came out of the closet. "It's a warm night out. Wear this skirt and this top." She said and handed me the clothes.

It was a white and tan pleated plaid skirt with a double wrap ribbon and a white camisole with spaghetti straps v-neck and crocheted lace trim.

"Maybe then." I said taking the clothes from her. I walked out of my room and into my bathroom to change. As soon as I finished changing, I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked pretty nice, but not too dressy. I sighed and unlocked the door, opening it.

I took out my makeup bag from the side of the sink and pulled out my lip gloss and applied it.

'All I need is some lip gloss right?' I asked myself and called Lilly.

"Lilly, I need help!" I shouted and instantly, Lilly came in the bathroom.

"What do you need help with?" She asked and looked at me. "I don't see what you need help with, you're gorgeous!" She smiled and walked closer to me.

"Ugh, no I am not!" I said and faced her. "What kinda make up do I wear?" I asked, feeling even more nervous than ever.

Lilly giggled. "Miley, relax. What you have on is fine right now, just don't worry and everything will be alright." She reassured me and rubbed my shoulders.

"But Lilly! My hair, what about my hair!" I said noticing I didn't do anything with my hair yet. It was up in a bun and it just looked messy.

Lilly walked behind me and moved me so that I faced the mirror. She pulled my hair out of my bun and picked up the brush on the sink. She started to brush my hair and I watched her as she did this.

"Why are you so nervous? You've known Jake for more than a year now, why act so nervous around him now?" She asked as she continued to brush my hair. "Before, you would hate being near him, the only time I ever saw you be nice to him was when you're with him as Hannah. What's up with that?" She asked and I sighed.

"Lilly, have you ever felt like… you hate someone so much and yet you don't? Like, you're forcing yourself to hate someone so much, but deep inside you know you have different feelings for them." I said and Lilly looked at me through the mirror, giving me a confused look.

"What?" She asked and set down the brush on the table.

"It's just… for some reason, I feel a little different around Jake now. Like, Just knowing he want's to make this date perfect just so that he could show me the real him, kind of changes my feelings for him." I replied and she gasped.

"But just last week you hated his guts. How could your feelings change so fast?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I don't have any clue. At first, when he asked me out I just thought of it as every other time he's tried to ask me out, but then after that he was practically begging me to and it just made me feel bad. I accepted this date just for the heck of it, but then this thing happened on Tuesday that somewhat changed my mind." I replied and she looked at me as if she didn't know what I was talking about.

"I don't understand…" She said and I shook my head.

"It's just confusing. Just think of it as this, have you ever heard someone say, _you hate someone so much that you love them_?" I asked and she nodded still looking slightly confused.

"It's somewhat like that. I'll explain it more about it later on. I mean, even if I'm just giving Jake a chance, it's making me completely nervous. What if everything goes wrong you know? What if I do something stupid?" I started to hyperventilate and I patted my chest, trying to calm down.

"Miley, calm down, everything is going to be alright." She said and fixed my hair. "Perfect. You look pretty." She smiled and turned me around so that I would face her.

"You sure?" I asked and ran my fingers through my wavy brown hair.

She nodded. "I would never lie to you."

Just then, the door bell rand and I heard dad call my name.

"Miley, your date is here!" He shouted and I started to panic once again.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" I shrieked and Lilly started to laugh.

"Relax, don't think of it. Just be you, okay?" She said and hugged me.

"Okay." I nodded and walked out of the bathroom and into my room to get my purse.

Lilly followed me downstairs and we saw Jake sitting on the living room couch with Jackson and dad.

"Hello." I said as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

Jake turned around and his face lit up as he saw me. He wore a gray long-sleeved button down shirt and pants.

"Hello Miley." He stood up and walked over to me.

"Hey Jake!" Lilly said and he waved at her.

"You ready to go?" Jake asked and I nodded, feeling myself blush.

"Yeah, I am. Let's go then." I said and he took my hand.

"Bye you guys." I said and dad stood up from his seat, walking toward us.

"Now, I want her back by 11 okay?" He said and Jake nodded.

"Yes sir. She's in good hands." Jake smiled and we walked out the door.

Jake's car was parked in front of the drive way and his driver opened the back seat once we approached it.

"You sure you're ready?" He asked as we stopped in front of the car.

"Yes, yes I am." I giggled and he led me to the car, allowing me to go in first. I slipped into the car and looked at Jake as he entered the car.

"Okay, let's get to our date."

**A/N **Okay, next chapter is definitely the date, if you didn't know XP hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for the reviews and reading. Sorry if this chapter was boring.


	6. The Date

**Recap**

"_You ready to go?" Jake asked and I nodded, feeling myself blush._

"_Yeah, I am. Let's go then." I said and he took my hand._

"_Bye you guys." I said and dad stood up from his seat, walking toward us._

"_Now, I want her back by 11 okay?" He said and Jake nodded._

"_Yes sir. She's in good hands." Jake smiled and we walked out the door._

_Jake's car was parked in front of the drive way and his driver opened the back seat once we approached it._

"_You sure you're ready?" He asked as we stopped in front of the car._

"_Yes, yes I am." I giggled and he led me to the car, allowing me to go in first. I slipped into the car and looked at Jake as he entered the car._

"_Okay, let's get to our date."_

**Chapter 6**

**The Date **

As we drove away from the house, Jake sat next to me, looking a bit nervous. His hands were on his lap and he continuously tapped his foot on the floor. He looked at me, shyly smiling and I smiled back.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked him, putting my hand over his.

He nodded and turned his hand so that mine rested on his palm. "I'm just nervous." He admitted and sighed.

He's probably nervous because he's on a date with Miley. I'm probably unlike those other girls he dated. I wonder what he has in store tonight.

"Just relax, everything will be alright." I said and he nodded. For some reason, the butterflies I once felt had gone away and I wasn't nervous anymore. I didn't know how that happened, but I guess I just felt relieved that I wasn't the only nervous one tonight.

We drove a few blocks away from my house and the driver brought us to a park.

"Where's the date going to be Jake?" I asked him and he smiled.

"It's going to be at one of my most favorite places I used to go to before I became famous." He smiled and soon the driver stopped.

We waited in the car until the driver came around the car and opened the door for me.

I got out of the car and straightened out my skirt as I looked around the park. There wasn't anyone here except for a few people walking around, but other than that, it seemed pretty peaceful.

"Bye Charles." Jake said and the driver shook Jake's hand before leaving.

I looked at Jake and he smiled.

"Where are we off to?" I asked and he walked toward me, taking my hand.

"Let me show you." He smiled down at me and started to walk off into the park area. We walked on the grassy hill of the park and Jake stopped just before we could see what was over the hill.

"Why are we stopping?" I asked and looked at him.

He showed a soft smile and bent down to whisper in my ear. "Just close your eyes." He said and I felt slightly confused. Why did he want me to close my eyes?

"Okay?" I said and closed my eyes. I bit my lip when I felt him move closer to me, with his hand covering my eyes and his other on my arm. He was behind me and it just gave me the chills knowing that I was this close to him.

"Don't be afraid, just walk." He said and I felt him move.

We started to walk together, slowly, and I couldn't concentrate.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked and he lightly squeezed my arm he held.

"Don't worry, you can trust me."

We walked a few more paces until we reached the top of the hill and I felt him stop walking.

"Okay, when I remove my hand from your eyes, open them." He whispered in my ear.

I slightly shivered and felt him remove his hand from my face. I slowly opened my eyes seeing the most amazing scene before me.

There, a blanket lie on the ground with a picnic basket with a single red rose in the center of the blanket.

"Aw!" I smiled and watched him walked toward the little picnic blanket.

He turned to me and smiled. "Welcome to our date."

I walked toward him and he stuck out his hand for me to take.

"After you." He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"You're quite the gentleman." I stepped up until the edge of the blanket and started to take off my sandals. As soon as I got them off, I stepped on the blanket and let go of Jake's hand to sit down. He discarded his own sandals and sat down next to me.

"So, having fun?" Jake asked and I giggled.

"We just started the date, but yeah, so far it's pretty good." I smiled and watched him as he picked up the rose that was between us and handed it to me.

"Rose for the beautiful lady." He said as he handed me the rose.

I couldn't help but smile. 'Do boys always do this on dates?' I asked myself as I stared at the rose. I loved roses, especially red roses, but him giving me this just made me want to open up to him more.

"So, are you hungry or do you want to just hang out for a bit?" He asked as he watched me sniff my rose.

"Umm…" I thought for a moment and set the rose aside. "Whichever you want." I said and looked at him.

"Let's eat then." He smiled while he opened the basket and took out some wrapped up food, setting it aside.

--------------------------------------------------

After eating and talking about school and such, I grew a little bored and stared at the playground. I was so tempted to go down there and go on the swings or something, but I didn't want to ruin the night for us.

"You want to go down to the playground, don't you?" I hear Jake say and I blushed. I looked at him and he was smiling.

"How'd you know?" I asked as I pulled up my legs to my chest.

"Well, I could tell you wanted to because you keep on looking over there."

He stood up and put his hand out. "Here, let me help you up."

I took his hand and he pulled me up. I straightened out my attire and walked off the blanket, stepping onto the soft grass.

"Let's go." I said and he stared at me.

"Aren't you going to put on your sandals?" He asked as he put in his shoes.

"Nah, I like the feeling of the grass between my toes." I giggled and started to run down the hill. "Catch me if you can." I shouted and looked behind me seeing Jake running toward me.

"Stop running Miley!" He shouted and I started to laugh.

"Nope." I said and ran toward the swings. I turned around and watched him continue to run.

"Beat you!" I said once he reached me. He laughed and shook his head.

"Who knew you were fast." He said as he took deep breaths.

"I didn't know that either until now." I walked over to one of the swings and sat down. I felt him push my back making the swing move.

"So, what do you do on your free time?" He asked and I held onto the chains.

"I like to play my guitar or go on the piano. Singing is always fun too." I said as he pushed me on the swing a little harder.

"You sing? When will I ever hear you sing?" He asked and I shrugged, swinging my feet forward.

"Never." I lied. He's heard me sing about a million times, but he didn't know it, especially if I'm one of his so-called close friends.

I felt his hands move from my back to the chain of the swing, slowing me down.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Umm…" I jumped off the swing and went to the monkey bars. "I'm too shy to let anyone hear me sing." I leaned against the pole and Jake walked toward me.

"You don't need to feel shy; I'm probably a worse singer than you." He said and raised his arms over his head, jumping, holding onto a monkey bar above him.

"Well aren't you having fun." I said as he swung his body back and forth. He let go of the bar, making him fly forward. He landed on his feet, just in front of me and let out a deep breath.

"Yup, I love the monkey bars." He walked to the edge of the playground and dropped on the ground, lying down.

I walked toward him and watched him as he looked up at the sky.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself, like why did you pick this one particular spot for a date?" I asked and went down to sit next to him.

"Well," he blushed under the moonlight and pushed himself up with his elbows. "When I was younger, my parents used to bring me here all the time. We would have our family outings in this particular spot and that's why it's so special to me."

"Sound's like you had a lot of fun. What made you stop coming here?" I asked and he slightly frowned.

"When I became famous, I had all these people that constantly followed me. My parents didn't like the publicity we were gaining and so we stopped coming here. I hated it, but it grew on me."

"Wow." I said, sounding shocked. I know how it feels to be like that, which is why I have this alter ego, but hearing it from someone who lives it sounds sad. Maybe I did misjudge him as both Miley and Hannah by just thinking he was enjoying this famous life.

--------------------------------------------------

After hanging out at the park the whole night, it was quarter to 11 when he decided to bring me home. While we walked, we talked about our lives. I talked about my how my life was back in Tennessee and he talked about his life now and how it used to be back then. I shouldn't have given him such a hard time because now I know that he isn't so bad after all. I mean, I always knew it, but knowing more about him like this changes a lot of things.

We were standing in front of my house and we stopped walking, staring at it.

"Well, we're here." I said and he nodded.

"Yep. How about I walk you to your door?"

"Sure."

We slowly walked up to the front door and stopped right in front of the door.

"Well, I had a nice time." I turned to face him and he smiled.

"Me too. It was nice getting to know you even more and the date was fun. We talked a lot and…" He put his hand on my cheek with me gazing into his blue eyes, finding myself getting lost in them. "I'm really happy you gave me this chance."

"I'm happy I did too." I took a step closer to Jake and he inched his face closer to mine. His hot breath hovering over my slightly parted lips and I slowly closed my eyes, about to close the gap between our innocent lips.

Suddenly, I hear the front door open with my dad's voice following it.

"Whoa."

We jerked away from each other with both our faces completely flushed.

I looked at the door as my dad closes it and I shook my head. Why is it that whenever we try to kiss, we always get interrupted?

"So…" Jake started.

I gaze moved to Jake and he had his hands in his pockets with his head down.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I let out a small laugh and he looked at me, smiling.

"It's okay, I'll see you on Monday." He started to walk backwards and I nodded.

"Okay, I had a nice time Jake, thanks." I walked to my front door, with my hand on the door knob, but stopped myself from turning it.

I turned back to Jake and he was walking down the drive way.

"Jake, wait." I said and he stopped, turned, and looked at me.

I ran up and stopped right in front of him.

"Yes?" He asked and I tiptoed a bit and kissed him on his cheek just before turning around, running back to the front door. I opened it and went inside, but went straight to the window to look at what he was doing. He held his hand on his cheek with a wide grin spread in his face.

**A/N **Hope you liked it. :D

**Answer This Question Please! **To those of you who is reading Spring Break, LOL, which date do you like better, the date between Jake and Miley or the date between Oliver and Lilly? LOL. Weird question, I know, but I really want to know! I will be asking the same question on that fic.


	7. Trying Hard

**Chapter 7**

**Trying Hard**

It's been about three days since the date and it's been pretty good. Jake and I gotten close and act really friendly when we're alone, but when we're in public; it's a whole different story. We try to stay far away from each other for some reason and it's kind of confusing.

I told Lilly about everything that happened and she was ecstatic. She couldn't stop asking me about what we did and how the date went, it was funny. I never really thought that she would be that happy to see that I had such a nice date with Jake.

The day after the date, I've been waiting for Jake to call Hannah just to see what he said about the date. I didn't want to sound like a complete snob or anything, but I really wanted to know how he felt about the date and me.

I didn't want to admit it, but after the date I grew a liking to Jake. He was just so sweet and cute; I just couldn't believe he was hiding all that inside of him. If he showed that person I saw on Saturday night, I think he would have a better chance with every girl out there that hated him. Then again, what girl doesn't hate him?

I was sitting in my bedroom, in the dark, while typing away at my laptop. I had some email to answer from my fans, and it was getting boring.

"Dear Hannah, I love you with all my heart and I just want to say; Will you marry me? Your future lover, Brandon Smith."

I rolled my eyes as I read it out loud. My typical fan boys always emailed those and it's quite disturbing at times. Man, if only there were actually mature people out there that would just send a simple "I'm your biggest fan, can I have your autograph" kind of thing.

Just as I was about to look more into my email, the Hannah phone started to ring. A jolt of excitement ran through my body as I reached for my cell phone, which was next to my laptop. I've been feeling like this every time my phone rang just because I want it to be Jake. I almost sound desperate to see what Jake has to say, it's just a little freaky.

I looked at the caller ID and that's when I nearly had my heart attack.

"Ahh!" I screamed just before answering. "Hello?"

"Hey Hannah." Jake's voice said through the phone.

I smiled. I never felt so excited like this toward a phone call before.

"Why are you calling me?" I asked, trying to sound casual. I bit on my lip and stood up from my chair as I walked over to my bed to sit down.

"I told you I was going to tell you about my date with Miley." His voice sounded a little raspy and airy. It kind of sounded like he was walking somewhere.

"Oh yeah, it was on Saturday right?" I lie on my bed and waited for Jake to talk back.

"Yeah, it was. I couldn't call you sooner because I was sort of busy, but now I can. The date was perfect."

"Really now, why is that?"

"Well, it was, in my opinion, the best date I ever went to. I took Miley to this spot my parents always brought me to and we just talked. I never talked anyone, except you of course, like that in my life. I told her a whole bunch of stuff that happened in my life, and she did too. We played at the playground after that and it was really fun. She was so cute, I swear-"

I laughed. "Jake, I'm a girl. Do you think a girl wants to know how cute another girl is by a guy?" I asked sounding a little irritated, but deep inside I felt incredibly happy. I just wanted to jump and scream. I still can't believe I'm feeling like this toward Jake. I never thought I would ever like him as much as I like him now.

"Sorry Hannah, I just forgot." He laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"So how are you feelings for her now?" I asked and bit my lip. I may sound pesky, but I really wanted to know. I felt a little scared that he might say he didn't like me or something, but we'll see what he has to say about me.

"Well… I'm kind of… falling hard for her." He finally let out.

"Really?" I asked as my eyes widened.

"Yes. I can't really explain it, but whenever I'm near her I just want to grab her and kiss her."

"Well, you did almost kiss her after the date." I smiled remembering that moment. My dad just had to interrupt us, seriously.

"Yeah, but how did you know? I don't remember telling you that." He said, sounding a little suspicious.

'Oh man, I just had to say that.' I slapped my forehead and thought of an answer to tell him.

"Well, from what I've heard, most people kiss on the first date, but others don't?" I said sounding a little confused. I just didn't know what to say.

"Oh." He stayed quiet for a while before he started talking again. "Can I ask you something, since you're a girl and all?"

"Sure." I sighed and closed my eyes, a little relieved that he didn't as anymore questions about the whole kiss part.

"Well, h-how long should I wait… until I ask her out?" My eyes shot open and felt a little shocked.

"What?"

"Well, I'm thinking-"

"No, you're going to ask her out? When?"

"Well, I'm outside her house now, I wanted to tonight. Do you think it's too early?" He asked and I felt myself start to panic.

I got off my bed and went straight to my window to look outside the window. There he was, looking at the side of my house!

"Wh-umm…" I closed my curtain and pressed myself up against the wall.

"Oh, I just saw something move up there. Do you think it could be her?" Jake asked and I bit my lip.

"I don't know."

"I'm going to call her name right now."

"No wait Ja-" I started, but soon heard Jake shout out my name.

"Miley!" Jake shouted from outside. I covered the mouth piece with my hand and start to panic.

"Jake, I'll call you later, bye." I said and hung up the phone. I threw it back on my bed and slightly opened my window. He was staring straight at my window while squinting his eyes.

"What do I do?" I asked myself as I looked around the room, looking for something to do. I spotted the lamp on my table and walked toward it to turn it on.

"Miley!" He shouted once again with a little determination in his voice.

I walked back to the window and opened the curtain. His face fixed at my window, I took a deep breath just before opening it.

As soon as I opened the window and put my head out of it, looking down at Jake. "Jake, what are you doing here?" I said loud enough for only him to hear. I didn't dare to shout at him. If my dad found Jake here this late at night, my dad would probably kill him.

"I wanted to talk to you, can I come up?" He shouted and I shook my head.

"Shush! I'll come down, just wait right there!" I ducked back inside of my room and closed my window. I turned off my lamp and went to my door. I closed my eyes for a minute.

'Was Jake really going to ask me out? What should I say?' I asked myself and quietly opened my door. I tiptoed downstairs and saw that my dad had his back to the stairs. He was watching TV and then started laughing at whatever he was watching. I tiptoed to the door to the porch, which was still opened and walked out. I started to run to the side of the house, where Jake was, and saw him standing there, quietly waiting for me.

"Jake?" I whispered and he looked up, smiling.

"Hi Miley."

I got close to him and then he pulled me into a hug.

"What was that for?" I asked as he kept his hands around me.

"I don't know. Miley, can I talk to you?"

"What are we doing now Jake?" I asked sarcastically and he chuckled.

"Yeah, right. I was wondering…" He started as he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Yes?" I looked up at him and he looked down at me with a straight face on.

"Well, umm… how do I say this…" He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Jake, just-"

"Will you be my… girlfriend?"

I scratched my head. 'Should I go out with him? I mean, I like him a lot more than I used to, but is it enough to actually say yes? I don't even know how the process of dating is, it's just confusing.'

"You're not saying anything…" He said and started to back away from me, dropping his hands to his sides. "I knew you'd say no." He shook his head and was about to leave when I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Jake, I'm thinking, I mean I can't say no, but I can't say yes. I realized that you're a really sweet guy and all, but I don't want to be known as one of those other girls you know?"

"What do you mean?" Jake asked curiously and then I sighed.

I took his hand and led him to the steps of my porch to sit down. I turned to look at him and he kept his head down, looking at the ground.

"What I'm saying is I don't want this relationship to be just like your others. You date a girl, you get bored of them, you break up with them, and the next day you're with someone else." I finally said. I didn't want to tell him that, but I just had to.

"What if I promise that that won't happen?" Jake asked. I felt him grip on my hand and I started to chew on my inner cheeks.

"How can you promise that when you have a lot of girls that want to date you trailing behind you? I'm sorry Jake, I'm just afraid I'm going to be hurt, like how you hurt those other girls." I admitted and I stared at him. What I was saying pretty much affected him big time, and even if I know he really likes me, I just can't let him in that easily.

"Miley, I don't want to sound desperate and I'm trying hard to change the way I am now. I want to be with you and I know you can change me." He looked at me and put his hand on my chin, leaning forward, placing a soft kiss over my lips.

I didn't know what I was doing, but I found myself wrapping my arms around him, kissing him back.

**A/N **Oh snap. Does this mean they're dating? Sorry for the long wait, I had a little trouble getting it out. Hopefully it will go smoothly after this. Hope you all liked this chapter. Dang though, Jake must seriously like Miley if he didn't want to be turned down by Miley. Miley seems so insecure and afraid to be hurt. I wonder what happens next :D

So apparently, this fic came out with the best date XP ohh well.


	8. Missing Feelings

**Chapter 8**

**Missing Feelings  
**

The next morning as I woke up, I felt oddly refreshed. I probably had the best sleep I've ever had since, well, ever. It could be because Jackson didn't come in my room shouting; "Wake up!" or it could be because…

I am dating Jake Ryan!

Ahh!

I jumped off my bed and smiled as I walked into my closet to get ready. I am going to school today as Jake Ryan's girlfriend. I wonder how it will be like. I never been a girlfriend before, ooh this is exciting!

I walked out of my closet wearing pants and a light blue top. I looked at myself through my mirror and smiled. Seriously, who would've thought I would be dating Jake after one date and one kiss. It sounds pretty stupid if you think of it like that, but whatever, I don't care anymore.

Once I got downstairs, I saw my dad laying out some pancakes and toast on the counter.

"Good morning bud, you hungry?" He asked and I smiled

"Sure." I sat down at one of the counter chairs. I took a piece of toast and started to nibble on it as I thought about what was going to happen today.

"You seem pretty happy this morning." Dad said and I smiled.

"Yup." I said and he passed me a plate with some pancakes on it.

"Did it have to do with your zombie slaying friend visiting last night?" He asked and I nearly chocked on my piece of toast I was eating.

"What?" I set the bread down and started to cough.

"I saw you last night bud, and if you do decide to make out with a guy on the steps, be sure to close the door before you do it okay?"

I could feel my cheeks burning and I looked at my plate. "Yeah, sorry." I bit my lip and picked my fork up, stabbing my pancake with it.

'Oh wow, how embarrassing.' I shook my head and started to eat my food.

---------------------------------------------------------

At school it felt a little different. I walked into school a few minutes after Jackson went inside and I spotted Lilly talking with Oliver.

'I forgot to tell Lilly about last night.' I thought to myself as I walked up to my friends.

"Hey Miley, what's up?" Lilly asked and I smiled.

"Well, I can tell you th-" I started, but she looked straight behind me and started to grinning widely.

"Sup Jakey, sup!" She started to giggle and instantly felt my face turn hot.

I felt two big arms pull me into a hug from behind and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Miley."

He let go of me and I kept my gaze down.

"Hello Jake."

"So…" He started.

I felt him wrap his arm around my waist and I blushed. I felt a little bad that Lilly and Oliver had no clue on what was going on.

"Yeah?" I looked up at him and softly smiled.

"You want to hang out during lunch?" He asked and I nodded.

"Sure, if that's what you want."

His eyes lit up and he grinned. "Okay, I'll see you then. Bye." He gave me one last kiss on the cheek left to go to his locker.

I smiled as I watched him walk off, forgetting that Oliver and Lilly were there. I sighed thinking that I was the luckiest girl actually dating Jake, but I wonder, how many other girls has he gave the whole "change me" speech to.

"Uh, Miley?" I hear Lilly say and I snapped back into reality to look at her. She smiled widely as she raised her eyebrows.

"Yes Lilly?" I said as I turned to my locker and started to twist the knob of my lock on my locker.

"What was that?"

The sound of her voice made me less excited to tell her about Jake and me. I shyly looked at her and then back at my locker as I got it opened.

"What do you mean?" I asked with my voice sounding as innocent as can be.

"Are you… oh my gosh Miley you aren't, are you?" She asked as if she knew why Jake did that just a few minutes ago.

"What?" Oliver asked, sounding a little confused.

"Yes." I whispered and put my head into my locker, pretending to look for something in it.

"Ahh!" She screamed, pulled my out of my locker, and started to jump. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

I blushed and put my hands on her shoulders, trying to calm him down.

"It was late last night when he asked me, gosh calm the heck down Lilly!" I said and watched as a few people that passed by us stare at the overly excited girl.

"I still don't get it." Oliver said in a very annoyed voice and I laughed.

"Shut up Oliver!" Lilly snapped and looked at me. "I need details!" She piped up showing a big smile and big eyes.

"Later Lilly, I'm still trying to take it in." I grinned and we started to walk with Oliver trailing behind us.

"Will someone just tell me what's going on?" Oliver asked and Lilly stopped, looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Just wait Oliver! I don't even know. Why don't you ask Jake about it?"

"Whatever." Oliver said and walked off in a different direction as Lilly hooked her arm with mine.

"So now, when will you tell me what happened?" She said and I laughed.

"Gosh Lilly, just wait. I'll tell you when I'm done freaking out about this okay?"

She sighed deeply, unsatisfied, and as we entered our first period class, it reminded me that Jake had this class too.

---------------------------------------------------------

I finally told Lilly what happened last night with Jake during our class just before lunch and she freaked out. Our teacher almost sent her to the principal just because she kept on screaming when I was telling her the story. She seemed pretty happy for me and Jake it really shocked me since she had one of those crushes on Jake a while back.

After class, Lilly walked me to the cafeteria to meet up with Jake. It kind of felt like the last time she walked me to the cafeteria to meet with Jake.

I was walking with Lilly toward the cafeteria when we saw Jake leaning against the wall, with a girl near him talking. Unlike last week, he was completely ignoring the girl and was looking at his watch.

"He's so cute! You're so lucky to have him!" Lilly said dreamily as we stopped to stare at him.

"I know I can't believe I gave him a chance." I shook my head and started to walk toward him.

"Bye Miley!" Lilly nearly shouted and then Jake looked up from his watch to me, with a smile on his face.

"Bye Lilly." I said and continued on walking toward Jake.

It felt kind of weird, like, I can do anything with Jake at any time now and he can to me. I just hope I don't freak out about the whole "first boyfriend" thing. Here we go.

"Miley." Jake said as he left the girl who was trying to talk to him. He walked up to me and hugged me.

"Hey Jake." I smiled at him and he took my hand. "What are we going to do this lunch break?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Well, maybe we could talk again? I have some sandwiches in my bag from home for lunch and we could eat in the classroom or something." He suggested and I nodded.

"Sounds pretty good to me." I said and we went to the same class room he asked me about my dream date.

We set our bags down and moved two desks together so that we sat at opposite ends of each other. We sat down and I put my bag on the desk as I looked at him.

I never really noticed it but he has really nice eyes and a cute smile. I always thought he was the one of the ugliest guys in the world, but he really is as cute as many people say he is. I started to chew on my lower lip, feeling a little nervous.

"What are you thinking about?" Jake asked me and I shook my head, trying to concentrate. He must have noticed me staring at him intently if he asked that. Gosh, now I feel embarrassed.

"Well…" I looked down at my table and put my hands together. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." His voice was soft and he sighed nervously.

"Were you being serious about the whole _change me _thing?" I asked him and lifted my gaze up from the table to his face. His eyes softened and he closed them.

"Actually, yes…" He sucked in air and put his head down on the table. "I really hate to admit this, but when I first started to date, I thought of it as a game. I never really cared about it, I just didn't like feeling lonely."

"What?" I said, feeling a little confused. Is he dating me because he thinks of this relationship as no further than just a game?

"I mean, the girl I liked didn't like me and so I dated random girls, led them on, got bored of them, and broke up with them. I really hated that and I know I might sound like a bigger jerk now, but it's the truth." He moved his head so that only his chin was resting on the table and looked at me.

"Then was category does our new relationship go into?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm really excited to be in this relationship. I'm with a girl I really like and I'm hoping that maybe this would actually let me see or feel what love actually means."

"Love?" I questioned and he smiled.

"This is the closest I've ever felt to love. I've never crushed on a girl so hard that I had to beg her to be my girlfriend. I guess, what I'm saying is, I'm hoping that in this relationship, you'd teach me how to love someone." He laughed. "Sounds corny but-"

I was overwhelmed. He wants me to teach him how to love when I have never felt love itself. It's confusing, but then again, it could be interesting to be in a relationship like this.

"No, it doesn't sound corny at all. We're only 15 Jake, we have all the time to fall in love. Why pick now?"

"Well, after talking with a really close friend of mine, it made me realize that what she has never felt before was something I never felt before. I'm hoping I could feel what I've been missing and I was hoping it could be with you." He started to blush and so was I.

Was he talking about the talk he had with Hannah at the concert? When I sang Once Upon A Broken Heart? I felt a little shocked. There, I thought he already experienced those feelings because he seemed so shocked when he found out I didn't, when he didn't even experience it. Out of his all girlfriends he managed to have in just one year, he never felt that uplifting feeling that you get when you're with someone you want to be with. It just shocked me. And the fact that I'm dating him with the same reason, maybe it is worth it dating him.

"You're quiet. Maybe… it was wro-" There was a hint of worry in his voice and I shushed him by reaching over the table and putting my hand over his.

"No, it's okay Jake. Don't need to worry about it, I'm okay with it. Maybe we can teach each other how to feel what we both seem to be missing." I smiled at him and he nodded.

"Yeah, that would be really nice."

**A/N **Hope you like this chapter!

Wow, that took longer than expected. Sorry! I was caught up doing my back work from being away from school for one week and then two weeks for spring break. I have school now, darn, spring break is over. I might not get to update a lot since there's school and sophomore state tests are coming up.


	9. Since I Met You

**Chapter 9**

**Since I Met You**

Well, Jake and I ever since started dating, everything seemed pretty fine. We've hung out with each other most of the time and he really is as sweet people say he is. He's also being faithful; he hasn't flirted with any of the girls that try to flirt with him.

If I didn't give him a chance in the beginning, I probably wouldn't feel the way I feel toward Jake now. I used to think of him as this stupid idiot that only cared for himself, but there is so much more to him than just the Jake Ryan I thought I knew. He's fun, carefree, and really adorable and I never really thought of giving him a chance before.

After his confession a few weeks ago, everything seemed really great between us. He really was telling the truth when he said he's never had such strong feelings for someone before and I feel really good that I'm one that made him feel this way. He should feel pretty good too since, well, I hate to admit it, but I really, really like him and he made me feel things I haven't felt.

We had officially been dating for approximately three weeks and to tell you the truth, I never really thought that this relationship would last this long. The thing is, the more I hang out with Jake, the more I grow attached. He's my boyfriend and I really like spending this time with him.

Tonight, we went on a date and he brought me to the beach. It was a pretty warm night out and the beach looked really nice at night. Like our date at the park, he had a picnic basket laid out on a towel on the sand and with three roses sitting on the side, representing our third date.

We had just finished eating and Jake and I were just sitting down relaxing on the beach. I couldn't stop looking at the ocean as the waves hit the beach. It just looked as amazing as the moonlight cast across the ocean.

"Miley?" Jake whispered.

I turned my head to Jake and he had a small faded smile on his face.

"Yes Jake?" I asked and he scooted closer to me, moving the picnic basket that was between us away. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to him and I rested my head on his chest.

"You know what would be fun right now?"

I shook my head and looked up, staring into his deep blue eyes. He's just so amazingly cute and just us being together like this makes my heart melt.

"Swimming." He grinned.

"Swimming in the ocean at night? It's probably cold in there!" I said and pushed his arm off me.

"Hey, we'll never know unless we go in, come on, please?" He pleaded and I shook my head once again.

"I really don't want to get sick just by going in there, maybe another time?" I said and he sighed.

"Maybe…"

I bit my lip and shyly glanced back up at Jake. It just felt somewhat like a fairytale; someone I despised the most suddenly becomes the one person I want to actually be with.

He soon notices me staring at him and he smiled at me, slipping his hand with mine, lacing it together.

"Why are you looking at me?" He asked and I blushed.

"It's nothing, I just kind of feel different." I smiled.

"How so?" He pulled me closer to him, letting go of my hand and wrapping it around my waist as I laid my head on his chest.

"We've been dating for almost 3 weeks and we've grown closer to each other in a matter of time. I just find it a little different." I closed my eyes, relaxing in his arms. It didn't really know what I was saying. I went from hating him and then to having this major crush on him.

I lifted my head from his chest and soon felt his arms move. I looked at him and found myself being lifted up off the ground, setting me down on his lap.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he pulled me closer to him, tightly wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Don't you find this spot a more comfortable spot than the sand?" He smiled and I playfully punched his chest.

"Whatever." I lay my head on his shoulder and started to play with the buttons of his shirt.

"Jake, can I ask you a really personal question?" I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks. I didn't know why I was going to ask him this question, but I really wanted to know. I don't want to sound like some kind of pervert or anything, it's just stuck in the back of my mind and I didn't even think about it until now.

"Sure, I guess. We can tell each other anything remember?" He hugged me and I smiled.

"Well, how far have you gone with a girl?"

He chuckled and I looked at him. "Well, not that far. Just kissing, I promise you." He planted a kiss on my lips. "Just like that."

"Yeah?" I moved off his lap and stood up, dusting my butt.

"Yes, you don't believe me, don't you?" He asked as he stood up as well.

"I believe you." I said sounding a little sarcastic.

"Okay good…" He wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his forehead against mine.

I leaned forward, just a few centimeters close to his lips when I froze in place, staring deep into his warm blue eyes. "Freak." I whispered and pushed him away from me, running away from him.

"Hey!" he shouted once he realized what was going on. I glanced behind me as he started after me, running at a quick pace; practically sprinting and soon I found myself on the sand, with Jake just above me.

"When did you get so fast?" I asked and he smirked.

"When I found out you were faster than me." He joked with a wide grin spread along his face. His hands were pinning my arms just above my head, keeping me from moving away from him. His knees were on either side of my hips, putting me in a locked position. There was definitely now way in getting out of this.

"Very funny." I rolled my eyes and struggled to get his hands off my arms. I sighed. He was just too strong for me. I might as well enjoy the view I have of him now. He just looked really happy for some reason.

"I really enjoy being with you." He finally said and loosening up his grip on my arms and moving his hands to the side of my shoulders.

"Why?" I asked, raising my hand to his face, brushing a few strands away from his eyes.

"Because I think I'm actually starting to understand why people fall in love." He whispered, putting his hand over mine, which was on his cheek.

I held my breath with my stomach feeling jumpy. My heart, thumping hard against my chest as I watched him close his eyes; as he moved his thumb in a circular motion against the back of my hand.

"How can you fall in love when we're so young?" I bit my tongue and he opened his eyes with it locking on to mine.

"There's no age limit to falling in love. You can love someone like you love your parents or you can love someone like none other." He released my hand and softly smiled at me.

"Since when did you gain the knowledge of love when you said you haven't felt it before?" I asked pulling my hand away from his warm cheek. I could feel my heart get ready to jump out of my throat waiting for his answer.

"Since I met you." He whispered and slowly closed his eyes, leaning down for a kiss.

**A/N **Aw! This is definitely an aw moment. JK! I hope you liked this chapter lol. Definitely more coming up soon.


	10. Going Somewhere

**Chapter 10**

**Going Somewhere  
**

I was doing yet another Hannah concert and so I couldn't go out with Jake tonight and do the things we usually do on weekends; hang out with Lilly and Oliver or go on a date. Jake did invite me to go the concert tonight, but I canceled out on him and told him I was sick. It's kind of like, how can I be in two places at once right? He only asked me because he knew I was a big Hannah fan and he told me that he was good friends with her, but he didn't flaunt it. I was a little shocked at first, but then I got over it knowing that Jake is just being himself and not caring.

It as after the Hannah concert and I was completely exhausted from all the singing and dancing. It's really tiring if you think about it over and over again, but I can't stop it. I promised daddy that I will have no complaints in being Hannah when I first accepted it so I had to go through it.

I was laying on my couch in my dressing room almost falling asleep when I heard a knock come from the door.

"Who's at the door?" I asked myself as I got up from my laying position, standing. I adjusted my shirt and my hair so that I didn't look messy or tired, just incase it was a fan that is, and walked over to the door, opening it.

There, Jake Ryan stood with a bouquet of flowers in his hands and a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Hannah." He smiled and I stared at him in shock.

"Jake? I didn't know you were coming." I said as I moved aside, allowing him to come into the room.

"Yeah, well, I decided to come anyway, even if Miley couldn't come with me. You did great in your concert." He complimented as he handed me the bouquet of flowers. I put them aside, on a nearby table and smiled at him.

"Thanks Jake, that's really sweet of you."

"No problem. Also, I noticed when you sang Once Upon A Broken Heart; you had more emotion in your voice. I'm guessing you're starting to get into that song?"

"Yeah, somewhat like that." I giggled. "So, anyway, you were going to bring Miley with you tonight?" I asked and he smiled widely as he nodded.

"Yeah, just because she's a big Hannah fan, you know?" He sat down on the couch as he took out his cell phone. "You want to see a picture of her?" He asked and I laughed.

"Really? Then why didn't she come with you to the concert? And sure, I would love to see a picture of her." I plopped down beside him and he handed me his phone.

"She was feeling sick and I went to her house before I came, but her brother said that she was asleep. I just came to show my support." He sighed and looked at the picture with me.

It was a picture of Jake kissing my cheek when we were at school on Wednesday. We were hanging out with Oliver and Lilly at that time and we were bored so Jake took pictures with his camera phone.

"She's pretty." I smiled at the picture, remembering that day.

"Yeah, she is. She's just so amazing and-" He stopped at mid sentence and laughed. "Sorry, I could go on and on about her."

"No, it's okay; I find it cute that you really like her." I smiled, feeling my heart flutter with excitement.I lifted my head up and looked at him. He was thinking about something and I wanted to know what it's about, but I needed to give him his space. He could tell me what he's thinking if he wants to; he always did that.

"You know what Hannah, can I bring you somewhere?" He suddenly asks and I stared at him curiously.

"Where?" I asked and he stood up.

"Just a place, please?" He asked, sticking his lower lip out.

I looked away, and shook my head. "I really doubt my manager would like that." I tried to keep my eyes away from him, but it took the best of me once I found myself staring at him, quivering his lower lip, giving me the puppy dog pout.

"Pwease Hannah I wuv you." He said in a joking manner and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I gave up and he smiled looking satisfied.

He took my hand and led me out the door going toward the back exit. I was a little confused at where he wanted to bring me; I just thought he wanted to bring me like somewhere in the concert hall or something. We were nearing the exit of the hall when we walked passed by my dad.

"Where you two off to?" He asked and we stopped walking. He glanced at Jake before staring at me giving me a curious look. I shrugged and he nodded.

"Do you mind if I bring her somewhere?" Jake asked.

"Where?" Dad said as he eyed Jake.

"Just to a place nearby. I'll bring her back when I'm done with what I need, is that okay with you?" Jake said with his voice sounding a little helpless.

"Can I?" I asked dad.

I was really interested in where he wanted to take me. A part of me wanted to know if he does this all the time; taking other girls out while he's dating me. I probably sound pathetic, but I really wanted to see what he's going to do. Is he going to make a move on me as Hannah, or is he really just going to show me something?

"Sure, why not. Just be back in an hour." Dad shook his head and walked off.

We got out of the stadium and into the parking lot where Jake's car waited for us. Going out the back way has its advantages; the fans would most likely not see you.

We quickly got in the car and Jake told the driver to drive.

"Where are we going Jake?" I asked him and he smiled at me.

"Don't worry Hannah; it's nothing, just a place I go to all the time!" He nodded.

I took out my cell phone and saw the time. It was 10:37 PM and I felt really tired. I shouldn't have agreed to go with him, I really need to relax.

I looked out the window and watched as buildings, stores, houses, and cars passed by. Watching everything pass by sort of made me feel dizzy and even more tired. I needed to listen to music, or I would fall asleep, seriously.

"Jake, do you think you can turn on the radio?" I asked sweetly and he turned a knob at the back of the car, which turned on the radio.

"You okay?" He asked me as he put his hand on my knee, rubbing it.

I raised an eyebrow at him as he did this. Why is he doing this? He's dating Miley and he's touching me in an inappropriate way, it just made me think, maybe Jake holds a second life and has been cheating on me the whole time.

"Uh, yeah just tired." I said as I pushed his hand away from my knee. As much as I want to show him any affection at all, I can't. I would put myself in danger of ruining my reputation and my secret. I just wonder what he wants to show me tonight. Maybe Jake is someone else other than the person I thought I knew.

I felt my heart drop, making me feel slightly depressed. I just wanted to go home right about know; cuddle up in my blankets, and sleep.

I glanced back out the window, not wanting to look at Jake, and noticed the familiarity of this neighborhood. I know I've been here before, but I just couldn't think of when I was here.

"Jake, where are we going?" I asked him and sighed deeply.

"I guess I'll tell you since we're almost there…" I felt him grasp onto my hand that lay on the seat of the car and I looked at him.

"Yes?"

"We're going to Miley's house."

I stared at him not believing my ears. "What?" I cried.

"We're going to Miley's house. I really want her to feel better and why not make her feel better then letting her meet her favorite singer right?" He said with a bright smile on his face.

"Aw!" I said and pulled him into a hug, completely forgetting I was Hannah. "That is so sweet!" I felt relieved that that's what he wanted to do. I can't believe that for a second there, I thought he was a big fat liar.

"Uh, yeah." He said and sounded a little uncomfortable.

I was still holding on to his neck, tightly, and randomly kissed his cheek.

"Hey Hannah, slow down there, I have a girlfriend remember?" He said and lightly pushed me away from him.

I felt my cheeks grow hot and sat back down at my seat. I looked at Jake, as he foolishly smiled at himself.

"Sorry Jake, I just wish that I could meet someone as sweet as you. You really know how to treat a girl nice." I said and he blushed, looking down at his lap.

"Yeah, I know. Miley told me that too." He bit on his lip, clearly showing that he was trying hard to hide an even bigger smile.

I laughed and soon, we arrived at my house as Jake's driver parked at the side of it.

"We're here." He whispered and stared at the house.

I looked at the house and it finally hit me; how was I supposed to be in two places at the same time?

**A/N **I hope you liked this chapter, lol. Yeah not much cuteness there, sorry. XP I know I'm moving this fic pretty quickly and I am sorry, I just don't want to make it boring.


	11. One Month

**Chapter 11**

**One Month**

"Jake, I really don't want to bother her if she's sick." I said, with my heart pounding hard against my chest. I was afraid that I might have to do something I don't want to do and he'll know that I'm somewhat of a fake.

"Come on Hannah, please! This is the only thing I want you to do for me, please?" He pleaded and I shook my head.

"I don't even know her family, what if they hate me? It's 10 at night, I really doubt they'll be awake." I led on and he sighed deeply.

"Please Hannah, this is the one thing I want you to do with me. I really want Miley to feel better and… tomorrow… is going to be our one month anniversary." He blushed, looking down at her lap.

"Wait, you brought me here, not only to make your girlfriend feel better, but to remind her that it's your one month anniversary?" I asked, a little surprised. I didn't even think that Jake remembered that we were going to reach one month tomorrow. It really does show that Jake does care, I mean, most of the guys I know don't even remember their anniversaries or anything.

"Yeah, this is the longest I've ever dated a girl and it's hard to not miss it, especially if you really do care for her you know?" He smiled as he glanced back at the house.

I looked at him, admiringly. How can I say no to that? He is like a fairy tale, almost like your Prince Charming and I don't usually believe that fairy tales come true.

"Fine, I'll do it." I sighed and bit my lip. I didn't know how the heck I'm going to pull this off, but maybe I should tell him who I am already.

"Really?" He said as his eyes widened.

"Yes really, now let's go before I change my mind." I pushed his shoulder and he smiled.

"Thanks Hannah."

I sighed as we made our way out of the car and up the driveway. I just wonder what Jackson's going to do when he finds me and Jake at the door.

We stood in front of the door and Jackson knocked on it. He quickly glanced at me, showing a small smile before looking back at the door as it opened.

"What do you want?" Jackson looked at the both of us as he stuffed popcorn in his face.

"Hey Jackson, do you think we could go up to Miley's room?" Jake asked and Jackson stared at me.

"Uhh…"

I slightly shook my head as I glared at him, giving him a warning look.

"Please, I have Hannah Montana with me an-" Jake started and Jackson shook his head.

"She's too weak. She can't see anyone right now, I'm sorry."

"Bu-" Jake started, but Jackson shook his head.

"I'm sorry Jake, she's probably sleeping right now and waking her up right now would probably make her feel worse. Drop by tomorrow, I have a really good feeling she's going to be feeling a lot better." Jackson said before closing the door.

"Darn." Jake frowned and I patted his back. I felt a little bad for him; going through all this trouble just so that I, Hannah, could meet me, Miley.

"Jake?" I started and he looked at me, forcing himself to smile.

"Don't worry about it." He said and hugged me.

"I have to tell you something." I bit my lip and he nodded.

"What is it?"

"Well I'm…" I clenched my fists and shook my head. "Never mind." I sighed and he nodded.

"Okay, I'm going on a little walk. Just tell my driver to bring you wherever you want." He walked off and bobbed his head, looking quite disappointed.

"I'm sorry." I sighed and walked over to the driver, setting him off wherever he wanted to go.

-----------------------------------------------------

The next day, I lay on my bed feeling slightly depressed. I came so close into tell Jake my secret and I just couldn't. Its not like I don't trust him, because I do, it's just that I'm afraid. We make one month today and I didn't even remember about it if it wasn't for him. He really is taking this relationship seriously and I'm just blown away by it.

It was already 8 at night and I didn't really feel like going out. I stayed in my bed the whole day just because I'm profusely lazy. Maybe I am actually getting sick now. Seeing Jake look sad like that just tore me apart; I really never thought I'd see him look that upset, ever.

I pulled the blankets higher over my body, snuggling deeper into it, and closed my eyes. God, it's like I'm going crazy, I never had this much feelings for a guy before and it really does suck. Also, with being Hannah, I know much more than I should with how Jake feels about me. It just seems unfair at times.

"This sucks." I pressed my face into my pillow and tried to get to sleep. Jake didn't even call me once today which makes it a really bad day.

I closed my eyes as my eyelids grew heavier. Stressing out over Jake and almost admitting I am Hannah Montana is giving me a headache. I still couldn't believe myself; I was so close into telling him and yet I didn't. Why though?

While thinking about my problem, a song invaded my thoughts, causing me to listen to it. It was the original song of Once Upon A Broken Heart, which was blasting from the outside of this room.

"Jackson shut up!" I shouted, but the music didn't die down. Then I remembered that Jackson wasn't home, he left earlier to attend a party and I had to cover for him as payback for him covering for me last night. My dad wasn't home either, he went to a meeting about the progress with my new album, so I'm home alone.

I pushed the covers off of my body and went to my door, slightly opening it. I could hear nothing coming from the hallway of the house, which meant that the music was coming from outside.

I left the door and went toward the window, opening it. The song grew louder as it reached the chorus and I ducked my head outside. I looked down, seeing Jake with a portable speakers connecting to an iPod placed in front of him and holding something in his hands behind him.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" I shouted and he smiled at me.

"Come down!" He shouted back and lowered the volume of the speakers.

I smiled, feeling ever so excited, and ducked back into my room. I closed my window and jumped. It just felt like my problems and worries left me and made me feel excited with Jake here.

I raced down the stairs and out of the door, wanting to see Jake instantly. Just as I approached him, I pulled him into a big hug.

"Oh my gosh Jake, I thought I would never see you." I said and he chuckled.

"It's only been a day Miley, you don't need to worry about me." He assured me and kissed the top of my head.

"Yeah, but Jackson said you came over and sent you off last night. I thought he might have pissed you off or something." I pursed my lips and lifted my head, which was on his shoulder, and looked him in the eye.

"I just wanted to surprise you with Hannah Montana." He slowly shook his head and sighed. "It doesn't matter anyway. Here." He lifted his hand, which was behind his back and held four roses, but it wasn't your usual red rose, they were at different colors. "White rose, representing a new beginning, our new beginning." He said as he handed me the rose.

"Bu-" I started but he shushed me.

"Let me finish." He whispered and I nodded, letting him go.

"Pink rose for admiration, because I admire you and your sweetness always makes me feel warm and want to see you ever single day." He handed me the pink rose and took another rose. "Lavender, a rare rose which to me means love at first sight because when I first saw you in Mr. Corelli's homeroom a year ago, I knew that you were different from everyone else." He handed me the rose.

Tears were tempting to fall right about now, Jake's being so sweet and telling me what these roses meant to him. I just thought that he gave me these roses because he was just being romantic, but I was wrong.

"And finally, a red rose, a rose I've been giving you ever since we went on our first date. It means the one thing I've been trying to say for the past few weeks, but I've been too afraid to." He said, handing me the red rose.

"Which is?" I asked and watched as he lowered his gaze to the roses in my hand.

"I uhh…" He bit his lip, hesitating for a moment, and finally looked up staring deep into my eyes.

"Yes?" I smiled and he breathed in deeply.

"Iloveyou, you know?" He blushed deeply and it felt like everything around us froze, as if we were the only people in the world. "I mean, at first I thought of it as a simple crush, but then this feeling grew and then I guess I st-" I put both of my hands on his cheeks, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

I closed my eyes, not knowing what came over me, but it just felt like the perfect moment, right now, just to be with him. I admit, being with him has made me feel this strong connection with him and I don't want to be away from him. I don't know if this feeling that I have right now is complete love, but I know that I'm close to it.

Just as we parted, I slowly opened my eyes, seeing a surprised look in his face.

"Happy one month Jake." I whispered.

He smiled, leaning forward, resting his forehead on mine. "Happy one month Miley."

**A/N **Aww! They made one month! Haha. I know that a lot of you wanted her to reveal, but I'm sorry! LOL. Hope you liked this chapter :D

Happy Easter!


	12. Emotions

**Chapter 12**

**Emotions**

After Jake told me how he felt, things have been going smoothly from then on. Although I haven't told him I love him yet, he knows I'm still working my way up there. I never expected a one year crush and finally dating him would end up with a serious relationship like this. In just one month, he's managed to fall in love and I haven't yet.

We were all hanging out in the drama room. Apparently, Jake told Oliver, who told Lilly about Jake's confession about loving me and she's been completely ecstatic about this.

"Ohmigosh, Miley, why didn't you tell me?" Lilly squealed once again. This was about the fifth time she said this and still, I haven't told her why I didn't say anything about Saturday night.

I laughed. "Gosh Lilly, I was just… busy." I smiled at her and pulled myself up on the table, sitting on it.

"Too busy with Jake." She smiled mischievously at me. "I knew you two were meant for each other." She commented and leaned against the table beside me.

I glanced across the room at Jake and he was laughing along with a few other boys that were in the class. Oliver was one among them and nudged Jake and looked at me. Jake looked away from his friends and into my direction, catching my eye. He smiled at me and waved and I did the same to him.

I looked down at my lap; feeling slightly embarrassed knowing that Jake caught me staring at him.

"See! You two are so cute! You have your moments where you'd be staring at each other and then you look away; it's just so darn cute!" Lilly said. "You two have a lot in common, you're both famous and you're both adorable. Man, you're like the match made in heaven!" Lilly chuckled and I pushed her shoulder.

"I don't get it Lilly." I sighed and she looked up at me. "I've been having these strange feelings when I'm with Jake."

"Like?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Well, Friday night, Jake came to the Hannah concert and took me back to my house." I said and her eyes widened.

"What?" She asked and I nodded.

"He wanted to surprise Miley with Hannah as a one month anniversary present." I pursed my lips and looked down.

"What happened?"

"Well," I shifted my body so that I faced her. "Jackson said I was asleep and I had to pay him back by covering up for him when he went out the next night. Anyway, I started to feel depressed and crappy, kind of afraid that Jake wouldn't like me anymore." I sighed and felt Lilly's hand upon my knee.

"And then?" She asked and I smiled.

"Well, I heard the original version of Once Upon A Broken Heart and I look out the window seeing Jake. I practically ran downstairs to meet Jake and I hugged him. I just felt like the heavy weight on my shoulders just lifted up once I saw him and I just became completely happy."

"Aww!"

"Yeah and then he gave me those roses and when he was describing what each meant, I had weird fluttery feeling in my stomach and my chest started beat really fast and then I just kissed him. He usually kisses me, but I couldn't stop myself." I blushed and Lilly grinned widely.

"Sounds like somebody's in lo-ove." Lilly said in a sing-songy way.

"Shut up. I'm not in love." My face grew even warmer and I shot her a dirty look.

"Yet." She stuck her tongue at me. "And look at whose coming." She smirked and got up, walking away.

I looked at where she was looking at and saw Jake making his way toward me.

"Hi Miley." He said once he approached me. He planted a quick kiss on me and I blushed.

"Jake, there are people around us." I looked down and he chuckled.

He placed his hands on either side of my thighs and leaned into me. "Just pretend that we're the only ones around here." He whispered.

"But-" I started, but he shushed me.

"Just relax Miley, I don't mind that you don't like this PDA stuff, but I really like you and I want to show everyone that you're mine." He whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist. He put his head on my shoulders and I locked my knees at his sides.

I put one of my hands on his head, stroking his hair and another one on his back, rubbing it. He was right. We haven't really acted like a real couple in school; we usually just go off alone if we wanted to do something.

Then, I felt something moist at my collar bone and turned my head to him. He lifted up his own head and looked at me.

He lightly pressed his lips against mine, pulling me closer to him.

For some reason, this kiss was different than all the kisses he gave me before. The kisses before wasn't as wanting and as passionate before; it was more of a dominating kiss.

He started nibbling on my lower lip as he stroked my back making this kiss seem even more relaxing.

I put my hands on the back of his neck, finally responding to the kiss and pushed my lips harder against his.

"Dude, check out Jake and Miley!" I heard someone shout and soon there could be hooting and whistling coming from around the class.

I finally remembered where I was and moved my head, getting away from the kiss. I felt my cheeks burn and moved my head down onto Jake's shoulder.

Jake's body shook a bit and I realized then that he was laughing.

"You're so cute Miley." Jake said and patted my back. I put my hands down at my lap and Jakes hands went over mine.

Just then, the bell telling us that lunch was over and we had to go to class.

"Jake, come on, you know I hate it when people watch us do things like this." I lifted my head from his shoulder and pushed him a little away from me. I jumped down from the table and straightened out my shirt and skirt.

"Well, come on Miley don't worry about it. I'm sorry and I won't do it again." Jake pulled me into a hug and laced his fingers with mine.

I really do think that what Lilly's been saying is true. Maybe I really am falling for Jake, like what she says. Then again, she just wants me to be with Jake. What are these emotions I'm feeling? This is just confusing me.

He's shown me things I've never seen and I'm just waiting to find out how this whole thing means. But in time, I just hope that nothing wrong happens in this relationship.

**A/N **Okay, I hope you liked this. I had a hard time getting this chapter together.

You know what I realized while I was thinking about this chapter, lol, I realized that I made Jake and Miley get together on March 7th, and that was unintentional. That's when I uploaded this fic. I didn't realize it until I was thinking about the dates. LOL such small things fascinate me.

And I agree with you all when you say you want Jake LOL. If only guys were really like him, everything would be cute XP.


	13. Wishes

**Chapter 13**

**Wishes**

Weeks passed by and soon we were almost reaching our second month of being a couple. We became exceptionally close and my feelings for him definitely grew. I was almost close to admitting that I love him, well I admitted to myself just now, but I feel like I have to tell him.

Jake and I were hanging out, cuddling in the basement of his house watching a movie. We were under a blanket, on the couch with me sitting between his legs, his chin on my shoulder with his arms around me.

I've never been this close to a guy before, but with Jake, it just feels different; normal. I'm thinking that the only reason why it felt different was because the more we hung out, the more I felt comfortable with him. Almost as comfortable as telling him my secret.

Throughout dating him, I found out that we had more things in common rather than just being famous and known. We like the same numbers, we like a lot of the same bands, it's interesting. We just click and I really like that about our relationship.

I really like him, and I may even actually love him. Sounds really corny, but I think that this relationship could work out if we keep it like this. I don't know yet though, people said that it might just be puppy love and I don't want to say that I am something that I'm not.

"Jake?" I whispered, slightly turning my head to him.

"Yeah?" He asked and lifted his head from my shoulder, kissing my temple.

I moved down, shifting my body, leaning my head on his chest, and snaked my arms around his waist.

"I'm tired." I smiled, breathing in, taking in his scent.

"Don't sleep, the movie is almost over." He chuckled and put his hand up, stroking my hair.

I looked up at him and he smiled at me, soon leaning down for a kiss. I kissed him back, tilting my head upward and he held my head in place.

A kiss, which felt like lasted a lifetime, soon ended when the door to the basement opened.

"Jakey?" I heard the person say, and I pushed myself off of Jake, falling to the floor.

"Mom?" Jake replied, sitting up from his position and looked over the couch that was blocking us from the door.

"No you dork, its Caitlyn." She replied and flipped on the switch to turn on the light.

I got up from the ground, dusting my clothes off and looked at the girl, walking into the room and sat down next to Jake.

"Ohh, you must be one of Jake's girlfriends." She said a stuck out her hand at me.

"Hey." I smiled and shook it, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, Miley this is my sister Caity." Jake said and nodded at his sister.

"You're Miley? Wow, so you're the girl he's been obsessing about." She smirked and looked at me, studying me.

"No I'm not, shut up Caity." He said and glared at her.

"You know, Jake has told me a lot about you." She started and raised an eyebrow.

"Really, like what?" I asked and stared at her. She smiled and sat on her legs, facing me.

"Like how you're so pretty and how nice you are and how much he cares about you. He even says you have a nice b-"

"Let's go outside Miley, Caitlyn has some things she wants to do here." Jake said loudly over Caitlyn's voice and stood up. He took my hand, pulling me up and started off toward the door.

"Bye you guys, have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Caitlyn taunted and I laughed.

Jake looked completely embarrassed and dragged me up the stairs.

"Relax Jake, don't need to be ashamed." I said and he slowed down turning his head at me.

"It's just embarrassing, you know?" He said and stopped walking, leaning against the wall. He still held onto my hand and I laughed.

"Well, look at my brother, at least your sister has the decency to not draw on her stomach to make weird faces on them." I smiled and it was his turn to laugh.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

We stayed quiet and stared at each other for a moment just admiring each other.

"Thank you Miley." He said and I looked at him, slightly confused.

"Why?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Well, you showed me things I've never seen before, or felt and I really like it. These past two months have really meant something for me and I love you for doing that." He blushed and I smiled, feeling my chest pounding hard with my ears only hearing the sound of my heart beat. Every time he says something like this, I just feel completely overwhelmed and it really makes me feel appreciated. And for some reason, it sounded like the song, my song, is affecting him too.

"I know you do and I…" I started and pursed my lips, looking down. I couldn't get myself to say it, so I looked at him and simply placed my lips over him, giving him a sweet kiss.

"Thank you." I whispered and he sighed.

"I know." He said taking my hand and smiled at me, pulling me to out of the hallway and toward the back of his house.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered and he chuckled shaking his head. We reached the middle of his yard; he dropped my hand and sat down on the ground. I stared at him and he motioned him to come and sit down next to him.

"What?" I asked, slightly confused and he lay down on his back, putting his hands behind his head.

"Just relax. I do this at night when I'm bored." He patted his spot next to me.

"Lie down with me." He smiled and I shook my head.

"I swear that you're the weirdest person I know." I lay down next to me and he took my hand. "Why are we doing this?"

"Just look at the stars, nice view, duhh." He said in a joking way and I smacked his shoulder.

I stopped talking and looked up at the stars. I started to relax and saw a bright star. It kind of reminded me of when I used to live back in Tennessee. I used to stay like this with my old friends and we'd just talk about things. I can't believe I forgot my old best friends back in Tennessee, wow, everything has changed since then. I sighed, feeling a little sad and closed my eyes.

"What's on your mind?" Jake asked giving my hand a light squeeze.

I opened my eyes and looked at Jake as he smiled at me. I looked back up at the stars and watched them, waiting for something to happen.

"Tennessee."

"You must miss it there."

"Yeah, I do." I smiled. "But if I stayed there and didn't move, then I wouldn't have met you."

"I figured, I am the hottest boy in the world." He sarcastically said and lifted my hand to his lips, kissing it.

I shook my head and we stayed quiet for a bit. This spot is kind of like something you do when you're bored or when you needed to think. Now it makes me think how much times Jake came here just to think about me.

I blushed and looked the other way, hoping that Jake didn't see me. Thinking things like this makes me feel conceded and it's just weird.

"I want to travel around the world."

"Well, why not? You're famous and almost all famous people travel around the world once." I looked at him and he closed his eyes, looking tired.

"No, I just want to travel by myself or with a friend and not just for work. It would be even more fun with a friend, relaxing and traveling with a friend." He sighed dreamily and smiled.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, I would love to travel around the world and see Europe."

"Really?" He asked and looked at me.

"Yeah." I nodded. "I really want to go to London or something. It would be cool."

"Me too… We should travel together; just me and you." He suddenly says and I looked at him, a little surprised at it.

"What…?"

"Yeah, it would be fun. Miley, promise me that you and I would travel around the world together." He turned to me with a smile on his face.

"Sure. I'll travel around the world with you; It looks like fun." I said, but I knew that it would never happen. Promises like this always break easily and that would be asking too much if it did actually come true.

"Yeah, Europe could be our first main goal to go travel around. That would be fun."

I smiled never dreamed of a day that he would come and sweep me off my feet when it's like every single day he's doing that. He definitely knows how to treat a girl with respect and he is the sweetest guy out there. He's amazing and I would love to meet someone like Jake when I grow older. To think that I missed out on this feeling just really makes me want to hate myself.

"Yeah, that would be fun." I finally said, looking back up at the stars and saw the one star, which to me, stood out. I closed my eyes and started to wish; wish for something in the future that would happen like this.  
**  
A/N** Okay, hope you liked this chapter :D Hope it wasn't too corny or boring! 


	14. Full Circle

**Chapter 14**

**Full Circle**

It had been just about two weeks ago since Jake talked to me about traveling around the world with him and I thought it was cute. I thought about him and everything we are for this whole week and when I compared to how I first felt about him in the beginning of the relationship, everything seemed a lot different. Not only have I learned many things about him, I actually know that I love him and it's freaky. 

Tonight, I have yet another date with Jake and he said he had something important to tell me and I had something important to tell him too. I don't know what this important thing he wanted to tell me was about, but I do know that I wanted to tell him how I felt, and how much I grew to love him.

He's been doing all the work, saying that he loves me, and he liked me even longer than that so I felt like maybe it was time to tell him. He actually broke me, making me feel things that I've never felt before and it makes me feel happy. I never thought that Jake would take a big effect on me and I'm happy that he was the one that I had this feeling with. If it was with someone else, then I don't know what would happen, and this is almost exactly like a fairy tale.

In the beginning of this whole experience, I hated Jake with passion, but deep inside, I really did like him. I hate that he was taking advantage of being a TV star putting on an act in front of people. That whole act made me hate him in the first place, but once we really got some time alone and learned more of each other, that's when I realized that he really was a nice guy.

I couldn't trust him in the beginning and I was just holding it back, not wanting to fall in love with him and look at us now. We're a happy couple and now that I'm here with him, he's shown me things I've never seen and at times I would think that this was a dream, but it wasn't. It wasn't like it was love at first sight; I had to learn to like him and knowing more things definitely triggered that.

When we shared our first kiss, I knew that there was something different with him. He had something he's never shown anyone before except me and I really didn't think that he would go that far to gain my trust. You could feel the connection between Jake and I become strong throughout this relationship and I love him because of it.

I was getting ready for the date, wearing a light shade of makeup, a pleated min skirt, and a dusty blue top. I put on the necklace Jake gave me for our two month necklace, which matched my outfit and then I was ready.

I heard the doorbell ring and I felt my heart flutter with excitement as I dashed down the stairs to see Jake.

I ran to the door and calmed down a bit and took in a deep breath. It feels almost exactly like the first time I went on a date with him; butterflies in my stomach and nervous. I blame the fact that I'm going to actually admit my feelings toward him.

I put my hand over the doorknob and twisted it, pulling it opened. Jake stood there, wearing a buttoned down shirt and pants. He had a bouquet of roses in his hands and he smiled at me.

"Hi Miley." He stepped in the house and I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hi Jake."

He looked a tad different tonight, a little sad than happy.

What's wrong with him? I stared at him as he lifted his hands, handing me the bouquet of flowers.

"For you." He said and I smiled looking at them. "I hope you remember what the colors mean." He finally smiled and I nodded.

I looked at the flowers; three white roses, three pink roses, three lavender roses, and three red roses. A dozen roses representing our 12th date.

"Thanks Jake. Let me put them in a vase and we can go." I said and went into the kitchen going through a cabinet to find a vase, filling it with water, and putting the flowers in it.

A few minutes later, we were outside of my house, walking hand in hand down the street.

"Where are we going?" I asked Jake and he smiled.

"We're going to the park, I hope you don't mind." He replied and squeezed my hand.

"No, not at all." I smiled happily and looked around. "Jake I…" I started, but shook my head.

"Yes?"

"No, it's nothing. Never mind." I sighed and looked down to the ground.

We walked in utter silence and it was driving me crazy. A part of me wanted to tell him right now, since right now felt like the right time to admit that I love him, but a part of me wanted to wait, and that's what I am doing.

I sighed shaking my head and soon we could see the park coming to view. "Jake, what's wrong?" I asked and he stopped walking, turning to me with a smile on his face.

"Nothings wrong don't worry." He said, sounding so sure about it, but his eyes told a different story.

"Okay." I replied and he pulled me in a tight embrace before walking toward the park. Times like this felt really good, just with him holding me.

He slowly let me go, giving me a light kiss on the cheek, and entwined our fingers together. We made it through the entrance to the park and we walked through the familiar path up the hill and to his special spot. Once we reached there, there was a cloth on the ground with a picnic basket in the middle of it. It somewhat looked like how our first date was like.

"This is nice." I said as I sat down on the cloth. He sat down next to me, putting his hand over mine and I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Yeah, I wanted it to be." He replied softly, placing a kiss on my forehead. "You hungry?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No, not right now, lets just sit like this for a while and talk." I raised my hand to the necklace he gave me and started to play with it with my fingers.

"You're wearing the necklace." He said, and I smiled.

"Yeah, I thought it would take it out of the case and actually wear it.

I looked down at the play ground seeing a boy push a girl on the swings. I watched as the boy stopped the girl from the swing and hug her from behind, looking as if they were enjoying themselves.

"Jake?" I whispered as he put his head over mine.

"Yes Miley?" He whispered back, putting his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close.

"I'm really happy that we're together. I love being with you and you're so fun. I'm just really happy that I gave you a chance and I know that I would've regretted not giving you one." I said, breathing out deeply, coming close to say what I've been wanting to before the night ends.

"I love you Miley and you've changed a lot in me." He smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

After that, we ate and talked about random things. It was a nice simple date and I wanted this to last the whole night, but soon it came to the time where we were getting ready to leave. I felt like this had to be the right time to tell him, and what better way to tell him then in the playground.

"Hey Jake, lets go to the playground." I suggested and he nodded.

"Sure, we could play for a bit, we have about half an hour until we have to leave." He smiled and stood up. He helped me up and we walked down the hill to the playground.

I went straight for the swings and started to swing on it, thinking of how to tell him that I loved him. He leaned against the monkey bars, watching me as I swung in the air.

"You really love the swings, don't you?" Jake asked and I slowed down on the swings, looking at him.

"Of course, I used to swing high in the air and then jump off. I thought it was fun back then, but now I'm too afraid to do it." I laughed and got off the swing. I walked toward Jake and decided that right now would be the right time.

"Jake, can I tell you something?" I asked him.

He nodded and got off the monkey bars, walking toward me

"Jake, I-" I started, but he cut me off with his own voice.

"Before you say anything, I should probably tell you something too." He replied and took my hands in his.

"Oh, okay tell me." I said, feeling a little relieved as he took a deep breath.

"Miley, you mean a lot to me and I really love you…" He stared deeply into my eyes, tightening his grip on my hands. "But I realized that maybe I really do need a complete change in life."

"What, I don't get it." I said, shaking my head, not able to understand anything.

"What I mean is… Miley… maybe we should… just…" He trailed off looking to the ground.

"What?" I asked feeling my eyes sting as my chest dropped. I think I knew what he wanted to say, but I couldn't assume just yet.

"Ever since we started dating, you changed a lot in me and I really appreciate that from you. As hard as it is for me, I really don't want to do this, but I've been thinking this whole week and maybe we should take a break from this." His voice faded with some sadness within it.

"But why?" I choked out as the tears started spilling down my cheeks.

"I… don't know… I'm sorry and I love you, it's just… you made me realize that-" I shook my head, pulling my hands away from him.

"Miley…" He reached out, trying to get a hold of my shoulders, but I pushed him off, covering my face with my hands.

"If you love me then why are you leaving me?" I gasped out, not wanting to be with him right now.

"I just need some time alone. Don't make this hard for me Miley, I really care for you, but I need to find myself and you helped me discover a whole side of me that I didn't even know I had." he replied and put his hand on my head, moving down, cupping my cheek. I pulled my hands away from my face, allowing him to see the pain I feel.

"I understand what you mean, but couldn't this just wait a little more?" I clenched my fists and glanced to the ground, unable to look at him.

"I'm just sorry." He said letting his hand drop to his side.

"I'm sorry for ever falling in love with you. If I knew it hurt this much to be in love with someone, then I shouldn't have gone out with you in the first place." I added just before walking off, to the entrance of the park.

"Wait, Miley!" He called, but I ignored him, sprinting toward my house.

The one night I decide to tell him I actually loved him, he breaks my heart. If love always hurts like this, I don't want to feel love ever again. Even if he wanted to find himself, why make it now? It just feels like a dream and that it never happened, but I have to face the truth and know that Jake and I are now over with.


	15. Broken Heart Of Mine

**Disclaimer: **_Disney owns Hannah Montana, Kaci Brown owns the song Butterflies Don't Lie, Evanescence owns the song My Immortal, and The Beu Sisters owns the song Once Upon A Broken Heart._

**Chapter 15**

**Broken Heart Of Mine**

"I could tell me heart each time/It isn't love, you're just some guy/There's nothing there and what I feel/Is in my head, it isn't real/But I can't deny, can't even try/Cause I know inside, butterflies don't lie." I sang aloud with my iPod blaring from its speakers.

I locked myself in my bedroom, listening to music, just feeling sad and depressed.

What happened last night just felt so unreal and unbelievable. I just didn't want to believe anything at this point. With the sense of being unwanted and unloved, I just had to put on my depressing songs. It just felt like nothing could help me with how I felt and everything could just die.

"Ugh!" I took a pillow beside me and flung it across the room. I just couldn't handle it, how can something as small as this just hurt so much? Why did everything have to fall in place like this?

I threw myself back onto the bed, pulling a pillow over my face. I shut my eyes and Jakes face remained in my thoughts. How could I just let myself fall for him like this? As much as I want to say that I hate him, I can't. I care too much for him to hate him and I really wish that I didn't.

I pulled my pillow away from my face, laying back, just thinking things over. My eyes puffy, my chest ached, my head throbbed, feeling weak, I hate this feeling.

Why blame me for changing him? I just wanted to be in a committed relationship where no one gets hurt and there he is, just saying that he wanted to go and discover himself. Pathetic.

Should I really believe that he only did it because I changed him or should I just think that he did it because he is an idiotic player that likes seeing girls get hurt? I bet he must've given that stupid you changed me talk to all those other girls. I'm so stupid for falling for him.

I closed my eyes once again, taking in the new song that started playing. Although I shouldn't be listening to sad depressing music like this, it just made me feel good knowing that there are songs that I could relate to.

It's like I hate him, but I love him; I desire him, but I despise him; I need him, but I can't have him. It's like a big rollercoaster of emotion and it's hard; I never meant to love Jake, but I do.

"These wounds won't seem to heal/This pain is just too real/There's just too much that time cannot erase" I sighed loudly, shaking my head.

I missed Jake and I don't think I'd be able to face him without wanting to hold him or kiss him. It's only been a day since he broke up with me and he was my first boyfriend, it just makes me regret getting close to him in the first place.

"Damn it Jake." I put my hands on my face, wiping the newly formed tears from my eyes.

I heard a knock come from the door and I sat up from my bed, tuning down the music. I didn't want dad or anyone else know that I was feeling sad. I hate showing people that I'm sad, I hate it when they show pity on me or anything else; I just want this feeling to end.

"Come in." I said and the door opened, showing my dad.

"Hey Miles, just wanted to see if you were ready for the concert tonight." He said and sat down next to me on the bed.

"I have a concert tonight?" I asked, forgetting about it and he nodded.

"You don't remember? That's not like you…" He said and I forced myself to smile.

"Yeah, I'm just a little distracted, I'm okay now."

There was that look on his face, not believing that I was alright. He put his arm on my shoulder, and hugged me.

"What's wrong Miles?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Nothing's wrong daddy, don't worry about me." I replied and he shook his head.

"I know when there's something wrong, just tell me."

I looked away and shook my head. "Don't worry. I'll get ready now." I said, getting up from my bed.

"It's that Jake guy isn't it?" Dad asked and I stood in place.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now." I rushed into my closet not wanting to answer anything he asked. I don't think I can tell anyone just yet; it just happened yesterday.

"Just know that I'll be here for you whenever you need me." Dad said before closing the door to my room.

I sighed loudly and shook my head. I need to calm down and get ready. I have to be positive and strong for my show, but how to do it in a state like this? I took deep breaths and started to get ready for my concert, my last concert until next season.

-------------------------------------------------------

I stood in the left wing of the stage, waiting to go on. I didn't want to go, but I had to do it for the fans. I shouldn't have put anything before work and now that I did, look at the position I am in now.

I sighed and soon heard my first song starting to play. I took a deep breath and walked on stage, as I sang the first few lyrics of my song.

Nine songs later, it was time to sing _Once Upon A Broken Heart_. Even if the song reminds me of Jake and how our relationship went. I knew that I could sing this song better than how I sang it before now that I know how love and everything else felt.

"This is the last song of the night. I hope you enjoy it and thank you for coming to the concert." I said through the microphone and soon the lights dimmed, with the sound of a piano playing.

_Once upon a broken heart  
I was walking alone in the dark  
Looking for a way to start again  
What I wouldn't give for a friend  
There was no love in my life..._

I let my voice take over as I remembering the first time I sang this song. Jake came to see me in concert and told me this was his favorite song. He made me realize that I didn't have such a perfect life without feeling love and now that I have, it just makes me think if I want to fall again.

I walked around the stage, to the edge and looked down into the crowed. While singing, I couldn't help but think about the day he asked me out.

The day he asked me on a date, I never consider it; he just came out of nowhere while I was trying to ask Jestoni Andy out. I thought there was no way that I would be able to love him, but I did. I fell so hard for him that it just hurts thinking about him right now, but I can't stop it.

I could feel my heart race thinking of that one kiss that started this relationship. How that one kiss changed everything Jake and I had. I want to say that I regret that kiss, but I don't. If I didn't feel it from him, I wouldn't be able to feel the way I feel now.

_And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine_

I could feel my eyes stinging, but I couldn't let my emotions take over. I closed my eyes, raising my head, and put in all to the ending of this song.

Now that I think of it, I could relate to this song now if it wasn't for Jake, then I wouldn't know how love, broken hearts, or anything like that felt like. He's shown me many things that I've never felt or seen and now that I think of it, maybe it was supposed to happen sooner or later. I just wish that it happened later.

I sighed as I finished the song. Everyone erupted in clapping and cheering and I waved to the crowd, trying to hold in my emotions until I left the stage. I rushed past everyone else who were telling me that I did a good job. I smiled at them and into my dressing room closing the door. As I went inside, I leaned against the door, putting my hand over my chest.

"I miss Jake." I shook my head trying to relax. I felt something hard under my shirt and reached inside; pulling the necklace Jake gave me. I forgot to take it off and I really should, since we aren't dating anymore.

I heard a knock come from my door and I tried to collect myself before opening it. I just finished a concert and I needed time to relax.

I stood up from the ground, straightening myself out and opened the door. I saw Jake standing outside, and as much as I wanted to kick him out of here, I couldn't. He's Hannah's friend and why ruin a friendship without any good reason except admitting to him that I was actually Miley.

"Hey Hannah." He said, but his voice sounded saddened and unhappy.

"Hi." I replied and stepped aside, letting him in.

"How have you been?" He asked as he sat at my couch.

"I've been great." I sighed and stood at my spot near the door. I was afraid that if I got close to him, I would so something I would regret and I couldn't risk that.

"You were great in your concert, and I loved the way you sang Once Upon A Broken Heart. You sang it with a lot of emotion tonight." He said, showing a soft smile.

"Yeah thanks." I replied, nodding to him

"Did you find someone that stole your heart away?" He then asked, with his smile turning into a frown.

I shrugged and started nodding again. "Yeah, I actually did." I sighed.

"That's great, you must-"

I took a deep breath and looked down. "But he broke my heart just recently." I could feel my throat tighten and bit my lip, refraining myself from crying.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I know what you mean." He replied softly, running his hands through his thick hair.

"Really?" I glanced at him and he covered his face with his hands. He looked miserable, but I could tell that he was trying not to show it.

"Yeah, I fell in love with the one girl that I've been crushing on for a really long time, but I broke up with her yesterday." He shook his head and leaned back on the couch.

"Why did you even break up with her? If you love her so much, then why break her heart, have you not considered that?" I asked abruptly; I just needed and explanation is that just too much for me to ask? Even if I want to hate him, I can't; I just need to know why.

"Breaking up with her was the hardest decision I had to make, but I had no other choice. I needed a change in life and that's what I got and she made me realize that I needed to start over with a lot of things. I know she's probably heart broken and depressed and I am too, I'm just not showing it. I have to be strong and even if I'm not with Miley anymore, I just hope that she doesn't hate me forever." He stood up, walking toward me. "You have to know Hannah, I don't think I'll ever find someone like Miley, ever, but I had to let her go. I'm going away.

"What? Why?" My heart skipped a beat, with this new information it's just too much for me to take in, but going away… what did he mean by that?

"I'm taking a break from Zombie High and I'm moving."

"Wow." I stared bluntly at him as he stood in front of me.

"Yeah, anyway, thanks for talking to me Hannah, I really appreciate it." He said, pulling me in a tight embrace. I was slightly relieved to know that he didn't break up with me with a stupid reason he gave those other girls, but I am still heart broken.

"Bye Jake." I kissed his cheek and pulled away.

"And you know what; maybe the boy that broke your heart had a good reason too. I hope everything works out with the two of you." He smiled sheepishly at me and I smiled back.

"Thanks I think everything will. By the way, I don't think Miley hates you as much as you think she does."

"And how do you know that?"

"Don't worry about it Jake." I opened the door for him. "Girls just know these things."

I watched as Jake walked out of my dressing room. I really love him and he loves me too, but I guess knowing these new things changes my perspective toward Jake. I just hope that he's going to be happy with is life and even though he put me through a lot, I know I'll heal from this broken heart of mine.

_Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine_

**A/N **Well, that's the end of Once Upon A Broken Heart. I hope you liked it and I really appreciate you all for reading and reviewing it. I had a lot of fun writing this too. :D

I'm thinking of doing a sequel. I really don't know. Anyway, thanks again!

_Mari  
AlwaysxAddicted_


End file.
